Isabella Volturi
by D.tess
Summary: Edward quitte Bella, peut de temps après elle aprend la mort de ses parents, et les origines de Jacob, suite à cela elle prend la décision de partir en Italie, décision qui lui changera la vie.
1. Chapter 1

_**Viens te promener avec moi, m'invita-t-il platement en saisissant ma main.**_

_**Je ne répondis pas, ne trouvai rien à lui objecter, alors que j'en avais eu immédiatement envie. La tournure que prenaient les choses me déplaisait. De toute façon, il n'escomptait pas que je réagisse et m'entraîna vers la partie du jardin sur laquelle empiétait la forêt. Je le suivis de mauvaise grâce, essayant de contenir mon affolement pour réfléchir. Une chance de tout mettre à plat, n'était-ce pas ce que j'avais désiré ? Alors, pourquoi l'angoisse m'étouffait-elle à ce point ? Nous n'avions parcouru que quelques pas sous le couvert des arbres quand il s'arrêta. Nous étions tout près du sentier, je distinguais encore la maison. Tu parles d'une balade ! Il s'adossa à un tronc et me dévisagea impassible.**_

_**-Allons-y, discutons, décrétai-je.**_

_**Une manière de bravoure que j'étais loin de ressentir. Il prit une grande aspiration.**_

« - Nous partons, Bella.

- Je ne t'apporte rien de bon.

- Mon univers n'est pas fait pour toi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes.

- Je suis lasse de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas humain

- J'ai trop longtemps laissé l'imposture s'installer.

- Avec toi, je voulais tester ma résistance, le silence de ton esprit m'apaisait, mais j'en ai marre, tu es trop fragile! Tu étais comme un animal de compagnie pour ma famille et moi, mais je me lasse… Adieu Bella ! »

Il se pencha, lèvres serrés, et déposa un furtif baisé sur mon front avant de disparaître dans la nature. Je laissai les larmes perler délicatement sur mes joues, de faible sanglots montaient peu à peu dans ma poitrine. Je me dirigeai doucement vers la maison, m'arrêtant devant ma voiture dans laquelle je montais.

Je démarrais et roulais sans réelle direction, laissant mon esprit me guider. Mes yeux pleuraient toujours déversant des torrents de larmes sur mes joues désormais humides, ma vision se brouillais de plus en plus quand je décidais de m'arrêter sur le bord de la route.

A peine ma voiture stopper, que j'éclatais en sanglots violents, mon corps fut pris de puissant soubresauts, tandis que mes pleurs continuaient. Au bout de plusieurs heures je commençais à me calmer, ma tristesse se muait en une rage envers Edward et sa famille il m'avait quitté et alors, tant pis, pleurer n'y changerais rien ! Une fois que je le compris, je cessais de pleurer, je redémarrais ma Chevrolet et rentrais chez moi.

Une nouvelle Bella venait de naître, d'ailleurs, finit les Bella je reprenais mon prénom entier, plus froid, plus durs, _Isabella. _Je ne me laisserais plus faire, ni pars les humains, ni pars les vampires, ni par quelconque créatures mystique qui puissent exister. Une fois devant chez moi, je me stationnais, descendis calmement de ma voiture, la tête haute, les épaules droites, toutes traces de larmes avaient disparues de mon visage, je remarquais la voiture de mon père dans l'allée, j'ouvris la porte, me dirigeais vers le salon, prête à annoncer à mon père la décision de partir vivre chez ma mère prise quelques minutes plus tôt quand je le vis, allongé raide mort sur le sol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture

**Chapitre 2 **

Mort… Il était mort, je distinguais son corps livide, son visage pale, ses lèvres bleu indiquant que son décès remontait à plus d'une heure, il était là, au milieu du salon, et tout ce que je pouvais faire était de regarder son corps inerte, la tristesse qui venait à peine de me quitter revint de plus belle, les larmes que j'avais réussi difficilement à renflouer longeais timidement mes joues.

Je courus jusque lui, le prenant dans mes bras, le secouant de toutes mes forces, espérant bêtement pouvoir le ramener à la vie. N'en pouvant plus et comprenant que tout cela ne servait à rien, je m'allongeais sur le sol, ma main serrant la sienne désormais sans vie, je le regardais, triste, s'en espoir, quand brusquement, des coups vinrent interrompre, le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, difficilement je me dirigeais vers la porte, l'ouvris et découvris sans réelle étonnement Billy et Jacob derrière.

« - Hey ! Salut Bella ! dit Jacob plein de joie avant de remarquer les larmes sur mes joues, tout va bien ?

- On est venu chercher Charlie, il devait venir il y a plus d'une demi-heure regarder le match et manger des pizzas chez nous, ont s'inquiétaient. Continua calmement Billy.»

A la mention du nom de mon père, mes sanglots s'accentuèrent. Je vis Jake et Billy me regarder inquiet, alors je me décalais doucement, sachant pertinemment que même d'ici ils pourraient voir son cadavre. Et j'eu raison, à peine m'étais je reculer que leur visage prirent une mines horrifié avant d'entrer, certainement pour vérifier s'il était réellement mort, une fois fait Jacob sortie son portable pour appeler la police alors que Billy s'approchait de moi, qui étais de nouveau assise sur le sol.

« Sa va aller, tu pourras aller vivre chez ta mère, ou chez nous, ne t'inquiète pas tout vas bien se passer, on va t'aider. »

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule alors qu'ont commençaient à entendre au loin les sirènes de police qui se rapprochaient. En à peine quelques minutes les policiers eurent le temps d'arriver prendre le corps de mon père, et de partir. Seul un officier resta, il s'approchait de moi, désormais entouré par Jacob et Billy. Il allait parler quand le téléphone se mit à sonner, je m'excusais, m'approchait du combiné et décrochais.

« - Allo !

Bonjours, ici Isabella Swan, puis-je vous être utile ? Lâchais-je difficilement

Puis-je parler à votre père mademoiselle. Répondit une voix tendue

Il est mort. Déclarais-je retenant difficilement un énième sanglot.

Oh, tout mes condoléance mademoiselle, ma nouvelle ne va être que plus dure à vous annoncer.

Que ce passe t'il, m'affolais-je rapidement, je vous en pris, dites moi que tout vas bien.

Navré mademoiselle, mais on vient de retrouver les corps de votre mère et de son compagnon à leur domicile, ils ont été comme vidés de leur sang. »

Ne désirant pas en entendre plus et ne le pouvant pas, je m'écroulais sur le sol, alors que l'homme dans le combiné commençais à s'affoler, Billy pris le téléphone, pour comprendre se qui se passait alors que Jacob me prenait dans ses bras en me serrant fortement contre lui. A peine se redressa t'il que le noir commençait à m'envelopper, puis je m'évanouis.

Je m'éveillais doucement, essayant de me rappeler des évènements de la veille, j'ouvris péniblement des yeux, je ne me trouvais pas dans ma chambre, les murs étaient verts d'eau, des vêtements masculin traînaient sur le sol, de la fenêtre qui se trouvait sur ma droite, j'apercevais la forêt à perte de vue, ce qui ne m'aidais pas vraiment car dans n'importe quelle maisons de Forks en regardant par la fenêtre ont pouvaient voir de la forêt. Puis soudain, je compris, les murs verts, les vêtements masculins sur le sol, la moto, dans le jardin précédent la forêt, je me trouvais, chez Jacob, plus précisément ans la chambre de Jacob.

Mais comment avais-je fait pour me retrouver ici, dans le lit de Jacob Black, j'allais continuer mon questionnement quand la journée d'hier me revint en mémoire. « _Nous partons Bella, je ne t'apporte rien de bon, tu étais comme un animal de compagnie pour ma famille et moi, adieu Bella…_ » la rupture d'Edward, la vision du corps inerte de mon père dans le salon, l'annonce de la mort de Renée et Phil _« on vient de retrouver les corps de votre mère et de son compagnon _». Tout me revient d'un bloc, j'empêchais les larmes d'affluer sur mes joues, de déborder des mes yeux, je me rappelais la décision d'hier, pas celle de partir vivre chez ma mère, étant donné que cela était désormais impossible, non celle de ne plus être aussi faible qu'avant, celle ne plus accorder ma confiance aux gens si facilement.

Je me levais, et alors que je posais ma main sur la poigné, celle-ci tourna toute seule, je reculais de quelques pas alors que la porte s'ouvrait. « Bella ! » Le cri de joie de Jacob me perçait les tympans, alors que je tentais de reculer encore, il m'encercla de ses bras puissant, me soulevant de terre, il me serrait contre lui.

« C'est Isabella maintenant. » déclarais-je d'une voix froide.

Bien que je vu son air étonné il ne répondit pas, ce contentant de me reposer sur le sol et de me fixer, attendant certainement un commentaire de ma part, une raison pour lui avoir répondu aussi froidement. Je ne dis rien, me contentant de le fixer à mon tour. Il dut en avoir marre étant donné qu'il baissa le regard et m'invita dans la cuisine, pour petit déjeuner. Arriver dans la cuisine, je remarquai les reste d'un repas, interrogeant Jacob du regard, il se contenta de me pointer l'horloge du doigt, horloge qui indiquait fièrement midi et demi. Je le fixais interloquer, combien de temps avais-je dormie ?

« Tu as dormi un peu plus de quinze heures trente si c'est cela que tu te demande. » Déclara Jacob, d'un ton ou la joie de tout à l'heure n'y étais plus.

« Merci » Rétorquais-je si bas qu'il ne dus pas l'entendre. Je m'assis à table alors qu'il commençait à faire cuire du bacon.

« - Ah Bella, tu es enfin réveiller, Jacob t'as t'il parlé de la proposition que l'ont allaient te faire ? » demanda Billy alors qu'il passait la porte, brisant le silence qui devenait pesant.

« C'est Isabella maintenant, et non Jacob ne m'a rien dit. » Il sembla lui aussi étonné par le faite que j'ai repris mon nom entier, mais comme son fils un peu plus tôt il ne dit rien.

« Tu veux venir vivre avec nous ? »

**A SUIVRE**

Désoler pour l'orthographe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3**

Sous le choc je recrachais le bacon que je venais d'avaler. Ils veulent que je vienne vivre avec eux, dans leur maison, chez eux, vivre avec Jacob, sans Charlie, en même temps, Charlie est mort, et plus jamais je ne pourrais vivre avec lui, et je ne pourrais pas non plus allez vivre chez Renée, elle aussi elle est morte, vidée de son sang, comme Charlie, comme Phil. Ils sont morts et non plus aucune goutte de sang dans leur corps. ILS N'ONT PLUS AUCUNE GOUTTE DE SANG ! Plus de sang, plus de sang, plus de sang, vam…pire, vampire, vampire, ils ont été tués par des vampires ! Mais qui ? Les Cullens ? Non, même s'ils m'ont quitté ce ne sont pas des assassins. Laurent ? Non plus, il n'avait pas l'air de tenir à James, par conséquent il n'aurait aucune raison de tuer ma famille. Il ne reste plus que Victoria ! Victoria à tuée mes parents, Phil, ma famille, elle a tuée ma famille et tout ça car cet abrutit d'Edward Cullen à tué cet autre abrutit de James.

« Bell… Isabella, Isabella, t'es avec nous, alors c'est oui ou c'est non, tu vas vivre avec nous ou pas ?»

HEIN ! A oui, ils m'ont proposés de vivre avec eux, j'avais oublié, alors, oui ou non ? Non, c'est trop dangereux, Victoria pourrait arriver et les tuer, il faut que je parte, mais en même temps je ne pense pas avoir le courage de retourner chez Charlie, non c'est impossible, je ne pourrais pas retourner vivre là-bas, je sais ce que je vais faire, je vais rester ici, jusqu'à ce qu'on enterre Charlie, après je partirais. Où ? Je ne le sais pas encore, mais je partirais, loin, loin de Forks, loin des vampires, loin de Victoria. Je quitterais les Etats-Unis, j'irais de l'autre côté de la mer la où personne ne pourra me retrouver.

« - Alors Bell… Isabella tu viens vivre avec nous ? Me redemanda Jacob, plein d'espoir.

Non Jake, je ne peux pas… _A la fin de ma phrase je vis son visage se décomposer _mais, si cela ne vous dérangent pas, j'aimerais rester jusqu'à l'enterrement de Charlie.

Bien sur que non que cela ne nous dérange pas que tu viennes vivre jusqu'à l'enterrement de ton père, surtout qu'ont as proposé de venir habiter ici. Mais Isabella, si tu ne vis pas chez nous, ni chez Charlie, où vivras tu ? _Me demanda gentiment Billy_

Ne t'inquiètes pas Billy, avec l'argent que je vais avoir en héritage et l'argent que j'ai mis de côtés, je pourrais partir et vivre convenablement. Où ? Je ne le sais pas encore, j'ai pensé à l 'Europe plus précisément à l'Italie, c'est un beau pays, il y fait chaud, il y a quasi tous les jours du soleil et je ne risque pas de croisée Vic…Je veux dire je ne risque pas d'avoir des ennuies.

Oui, tu as raison, c'est beau. C'est un bon choix de destination, surtout avec tout ce soleil._ Me répondit-il, la tête un peu ailleurs, connaîtrait-il l'existence des vampires ?_

Eh bien, la discutions est close alors, je vais aller chez Charlie faire mes valises, je vais préparer son enterrement, et une fois fait je réserverais un allé simple pour l'Italie. Sur ce, à toute à l'heure. _M'exclamais-je d'une voix vide de sentiments. _»

Je me dirigeais calmement vers la porte alors que Jacob ne cessait de m'appeler, arrivée sur le palier, il m'attrapa pas le bras et me retourna violement.

« -Mais merde Bella qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ok ton père est mort, ok ta mère est morte, ok Phil est mort. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être comme ça ! Mais bon dieu tu te rends compte de comment tu te comporte, t'es froide, distante et tu veux te barrer en Italie ? Réfléchis imbécile, nous tout ce qu'ont veut c'est t'aider ! »

Il était en train de me hurler dessus ! Il me hurlait dessus ! Il n'eut pas le temps de le voir venir que ma main lui heurtait le visage en un claquement sonore. Il recula de quelques pas avant de me fixer choqué.

« Tout d'abord **Jacob **c'est ISA-BELLA ! Et plus jamais tu ne me hurleras dessus. Compris Jacob ? Je t'interdis de me secouer, je t'interdis de m'appeler Bella et je t'interdis de me toucher ! » Je ne lui accordais pas un regard de plus que déjà je partais pour rentrer chez Charlie.

J'avais passée toute l'après-midi à faire les cartons, à empaqueter la dernière année de ma vie, j'avais aussi eu le temps d'aller chez le notaire, pour les testaments de mes parents et de Phil, qui me léguais tous leurs biens. J'hésitais à aller dormir chez Billy après l'épisode de tout à l'heure, mais en même temps je n'aurais pas le courage de passer la nuit dans la maison de mon père, alors que je cherchais un moyen de régler mon problème mon portable ce mit à sonner. Je le sorti de ma poche et décrochais rapidement.

« - Allo, Isabella, c'est Billy, Jacob avait l'air en colère toute à l'heure après que tu sois partis, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais en tout cas il a décidé de rester chez Embry le temps que tu partes en Italie.

Ah, d'accord, je monte en voiture et je suis chez toi d'ici une dizaine de minutes, à toute suite.

A toute suite Isabella. »

Comme je l'avais dit à Billy, en moins de dix minutes j'étais garée devant chez lui. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper que j'entrais directement, je trouvais Billy dans le salon en train de lire le journal. Je le saluais avant de m'asseoir dans le canapé et de lui raconter ma journée, enfin plutôt mon après-midi étant donné que j'avais passé ma matinée à dormir. Billy remarquant l'heure tardive pris la décision d'appeler pour commander des pizzas. Par conséquent on passa le reste de la soirée à bavarder de tout et de rien, peu à peu la conversation dériva sur Charlie, ce qu'il avait fait de sa vie, les moments passé ensembles, les bons comme les mauvais.

Vers minuits j'aidais Billy à se coucher et une fois fait je montais moi aussi me coucher. Contrairement à la nuit dernière je ne parvins pas dormir, des images du corps de Charlie survenait dès que je fermais les yeux, et même si je n'osais l'avouer j'avais peur, pas que Victoria me retrouve et me tue, cela ne m'importais peu, en revanche plutôt qu'elle tue le peu de personne qui me restais, Angela, Ben, Billy, même si je ne les connaissais que depuis peu je les appréciais tout de même et en aucun cas je ne désirais leurs morts.

Je repensais aussi à l'abandon des Cullen, je n'éprouvais pas de tristesse non, plutôt de la haine, ils m'avaient abandonnée sans même un au revoir, je pensais bêtement qu'au bout d'une année passée ensemble il me dirait au moins adieu, mais non rien, la femme que je considérais comme ma nouvelle mère, l'homme que je considérais comme mon nouveau père, les personnes que je voyait comme des frères et des sœurs ne m'ont même pas dis au revoir.

Edward est le seul à m'avoir dit au revoir, enfin dire au revoir, je dirais le seul à m'avoir traité d'animal de compagnie, le seul à m'avoir dit la vérité, que je n'étais qu'un passe temps, qu'une faible humaine de passage dans leurs vies d'immortelles. Je leur en veux, à tous, ou presque, je n'en veux pas à Rosalie et Jasper, car ce sont les seul qui dès le début m'ont montrée qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi, et pour ça je les en remercie. Mais je sais que si un jour je revois les autres Cullen je leur ferais payer pour ce qui m'on fait. Oui, leur crime ne restera pas impuni.

**A SUIVRE**

Désoler pour l'orthographe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture

Etant donné que l'on m'a demandé des chapitres plus longs je vais essayer,

mais je ne promets rien.

**Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que je logeais dans la maison des Black, j'avais eu le temps de préparer et d'assister à l'enterrement de mon père, de demander à une amie de ma mère et de Phil de préparer leurs enterrement, sachant que je ne pourrais le faire et que je ne pourrais y assister, j'avais aussi pris le temps de louer un petit appartement en Toscane, dans la ville de Volterra, ainsi que d'acheter un allé simple en deuxième classe pour l'Italie. Je n'avais pas revue Jacob depuis le matin où je l'avais giflée, et je dois dire que cela ne me dérangeais pas, moins je le verrais mieux je me porterais.

Aujourd'hui étais le dernier jour que je passais à Forks, le dernier jour que je passais aux Etats-Unis, le dernier que je passais sur le continent américain, mes valises étaient prêtes, tout ce que je devais prendre pour pouvoir vivre correctement, vêtement, argent, bijoux, maquillage, affaire de toilette, les souvenir de mon père, de ma mère, de Phil, j'étais prête, prête à vivre une nouvelle vie, au calme, sans vampires, sans Victoria et sans cet imbécile de Jacob.

Billy m'avais demandé comment je ferais pour me faire comprendre en Italie (très certainement de le but de me convaincre de ne pas partir, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi il voulait que je reste), et je lui avais expliquer que petite ma mère avait voulut me faire prendre des cours de langue, et vue qu'elle adorait une star Italienne en ce moment là elle décida de me faire apprendre l'Italien, ce qui ne s'avéra pas bien compliqué ( j'adorais m'instruire, et je rêvais de voyager à cet époque, ma passion c'était petit à petit effilée avant de disparaître complètement), c'est aussi pour cela que j'avais choisie l'Italie, parce que je parlais déjà la langue.

Billy avait insisté pour m'accompagner jusque l'aéroport, mais il était en fauteuil roulant, il fallait par conséquent une personne pour le ramener, il ne pouvait prendre la voiture, et ne connaissant pas notre petit différent, il avait demandé à Jacob de lui rendre ce service, qui avait bien sur accepté avant de savoir ce que son père voulait, et maintenant il ne pouvait plus se rétracter, nous allions devoir rester ensemble pendant plusieurs heures.

En ce moment, je me trouvais assise dans le jardin de Billy, à contempler pour la dernière fois la forêt de Forks, bizarrement elle allait me manquer, les forêts en Toscane ça ne courent pas les rues. Alors que je regardais les arbres qui se trouvaient devant moi pour (très certainement la dernière fois), je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me retournais vivement pour apercevoir Jacob debout torse nu devant moi. Il me tendit la main, (dans le but je pense, de m'aider à me relever), main que j'ignorais royalement avant de me redresser. Nous étions maintenant face à face, attendant chacun que l'autre engage la conversation, mais c'était lui qui était venu me trouver, moi je ne lui avais rien demandé, et je ne désirais pas lui parler. Je le voyais souffler avant de commencer.

« Ecoute Bella, je suis prêt à te pardonner de m'avoir giflé si tu me présente des excuses, mais ne part pas, sa sert à rien, reste la à mes côtés. Je t'aime, et je sais que tu m'aime aussi, on pourrait être heureux ensemble, acheter une maison, se marier, avoir des gosses. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'arriverais pas à vivre sans moi, et moi je suis près à me sacrifié pour ton bien être, je suis prêt à devoir vivre à tes côtés jour après jour. Juste pour toi, pour que tu te sentes bien et aimé. »

Au fil de son discours il c'était rapprochée petit à petit de moi, si bien que maintenant ses mains reposaient sur mes épaules. Je fulminais intérieurement, tout d'abord il m'avait appelé_ Bella_, ensuite il osait affirmer que je l'aimais et que je ne serais rien sans lui, et pour finir, ses mains maintenaient fermement mes épaules. Il avait enfin terminé son discours, attendant certainement une quelconque réaction de ma part.

Je me reculais de quelques pas, relevais la tête pour fixer ses prunelles marrons, je dégageais mes épaules de sa poigne solide, je constatais qu'il avait énormément grandi, qu'il s'était coupé les cheveux et je remarquais sans peine le tatouage qui ornait son épaule droite, torse nu, mesurant près de deux mètres il ne me faisait pas peur, alors qu'il continuait de me fixer je lui rétorquais d'une voix froide.

« Je m'appelle Isabella et non Bella, _j'avais craché ce nom ne supportant plus d'entendre, _je t'ai interdit de m'appeler comme ça la semaine dernière, je t'ai aussi interdit de me toucher, tu n'as respecté aucune de ces deux interdictions. Jacob, je ne t'aime pas, je pourrais et je vais facilement vivre sans toi, on ne vivra jamais ensemble, on ne se mariera jamais et jamais je ne porterais ton enfant ! Maintenant je vais partir à l'aéroport, tu vas y emmener ton père et tu le raccompagneras, et durant ce trajet tu ne m'adresseras pas la parole ! »

Jacob tremblais littéralement de rage, son visage se contorsionnait en un masque effrayant, j'eu à peine le temps de reculer de quelques pas qu'il se transformait en un gigantesque et magnifique loup brun roux. Mais hélas je me trouvais trop près de lui, et avant que le loup n'ai eu le temps de toucher le sol sa patte me lacérais la ventre. Me provoquant une douleur horrible, je regardais mon ventre, ou je distinguais trois grandes griffures qui partaient du bas de mon ventre pour remonter jusque sous mon sein gauche, tu sang maculais se qui me restais de vêtements et une grosse flaque rouge se trouvait à mes pieds.

Je relevais péniblement la tête pour voir le visage de Billy visiblement choqué sur le perron, juste avant que le loup, enfin Jacob ne me cache la vus. Il se mit devant moi, humant l'air, je distinguais difficilement sur son visage lupin de la peur et de la tristesse. Ce fut la dernière image qui je vis avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres, je sentis mon dos heurter violement le sol, puis plus rien.

**A SUIVRE**

Désoler pour l'orthographe, et désoler de ne pas avoir réussi à avoir mis un chapitre plus long, mais j'aime m'arrêter sur du suspens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture

Etant donné que l'on m'a demandé des chapitres plus longs je vais essayer,

mais je ne promets rien.

**Chapitre 5**

Je m'éveillais peu à peu, une douleur cuisante dans le ventre, me rappelant de ce qui venait de ce passé, j'ouvris les yeux. La première chose que je vis fut le visage de Billy, quand il remarqua mon éveil, il me donna à boire avant de m'aider à me redresser. Je me trouvais dorénavant dans un lit, dans une pièce inconnue, un bandage encerclait ma poitrine, au fond de la pièce, près de la porte se tenait un homme grand, les cheveux brun court, le regard droit et déterminé, torse nu, ne portant un short (qui semblait avant être un jean), mes yeux continuaient de se balader dans la pièce, une chambre à coucher, je me trouvais dans un lit deux places, les murs étaient d'un bleu pâle magnifique, une commande se trouvait en face de moi, en bois brut, une bibliothèque reposait sur le mur gauche, à l'opposé de la fenêtre…

« - Ca va ? » Je sursautais en entendant cette voix féminine avant de me tourner brusquement, me provoquant ainsi une violente douleur, la voix provenait d'une femme, qui pourrait être jolie si trois grandes balafres ne lui barraient pas le visage, alors que je me demandais toujours comment je ne l'avais pas remarqué plus tôt elle reprit la parole.

« - Tout vas bien ?_ Me redemanda-t-elle anxieuse_

- J'ai…mal…mais, il faut que je parte…mon avion… _chuchotais-je d'une petite voix_

- Tiens, prends… c'est des antidouleurs, et pour ton avions, il ne part que dans deux heures, mais je serais toi j'attendrais et je prendrais le prochain.

- Merci, pour les médicaments… et non je ne prendrais pas le prochain avion, je pars, de suite. _Rétorquais-je difficilement, la douleur de plus en plus présente._

- Non, tu es blessé et tu connais notre secret, tu ne partiras pas, du moins, pas aujourd'hui. _Répliqua l'homme debout près de la porte. _

- Toi ! Je ne sais pas QUI tu es, mais je sais CE que tu es ! Et ce n'est pas par ce que tu es un loup-garou que tu as le droit DE ME DONNER DES ORDRES ! Donc maintenant tu vas te retirer de devant la porte et tu vas très gentiment me laisser prendre ce pu*** d'avion._ Hurlais-je, je me levais difficilement avant de tituber jusque la porte._

- Et tu crois vraiment que dans ton état tu peux te permettre de nous hurler dessus, tu tiens à peine debout et tu crois que tu arriveras à conduire. _Me répondit-il narquois._

- Sam, laisse la passer, si elle le veut elle prendra son avion et partira pour l'Italie, mais tu as raison sur un point, Isabella _dit Billy calmement en ce tournant vers moi, _tu n'es pas en état de conduire, et je doute que tu veuille que Jake ou Sam t'y amènent, mais je suis sûre qu'Emilie sera ravie de t'y emmener. N'est ce pas ?

- Si bien sur, étant donné que tes valises son déjà dans la voiture on va la prendre, Billy est ce que tu nous accompagne ? »

Nom de Dieu, mais ces deux là garde toujours leurs calme, ils sont vraiment bizarre. Alors que le dénommé Sam se reculais à contre cœur de la porte pour nous laisser passer Emilie me pris délicatement par le bras et m'aida, ou plutôt me porta jusqu'à la voiture.

Sam aida Billy à ce mettre devant tandis qu'Emilie me déposait non sans peine à l'arrière du véhicule. Il nous restait moins de deux heures avant le décollage, le trajet durait une heure trente maximum, nous devrions nous dépêcher, il fallait encore enregistrer les bagages, savoir sur qu'elle voie était l'avion. Alors que je me demandais si je pourrais prendre mon avion quand Billy commença à me parler.

« Au cas où cela t'intéresse Isabella, tu n'es pas gravement blessée, tes plaies ne sont pas profondes, tu étais trop loin de Jacob pour être fortement blessé, mais tu auras de vilaines cicatrices, plus grandes et plus profondes que celle d'Emilie, tu devras garder ton bandage durant plusieurs semaines, tu montrera tes blessures à un médecin, tu es tout de même restée endormis pendant plusieurs heures, au moins deux je crois, oui c'est ça tu es restée endormis durant deux heures. Durant le vol, tu devras changer au moins une fois de bandage, je pense qu'une des hôtesses de l'air pourra t'aider, ton bandage devras être changé toute les cinq heures environ, sauf la nuit bien entendu, il faudra aussi y mettre de la crème, pour éviter que ça gonfle. Je ne pense pas que tu puisses porter des choses lourdes, j'ai pris soin de prendre des antidouleurs avec moi, je te les donnerais en sortant de la voiture… »

Son discours continuait mais je ne l'écoutais plus, Billy peut être une vraie pipelette parfois. Alors que je reposais ma tête sur la vitre, admirant pur la dernière fois ce paysage de verdure je sombrais dans les limbes du sommeil. Je fis un rêve étrange, vraiment étrange.

Dans mon rêve Jacob se transformait en chihuahua alors qu'Edward lui courrait après, un paquet de croquette dans les mains pendant que moi je dansais la valse dans les bras d'un sublime vampire aux longs cheveux bruns. J'ai vraiment une imagination débordante. Alors que mon rêve continuait je sentis une légère pression sur mon épaule. Je clignais plusieurs fois des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux, des voix me parvenaient.

« Isabella tu vas louper ton avion si tu continue de dormir. »

Je baragouinais un je me dépêche avant de me redresser difficilement. Je titubais un peu avant de retrouver mon équilibre, je m'appuyais légèrement sur Emilie qui poussait Billy, tout en tirant une de mes valises. Je me dépêchais d'enregistrer mes valises, l'avion partait dans une petite dizaine de minutes. Une fois fait je me retournais, cherchant Emilie et Billy du regard.

« Dernier appel pour le vol numéro 838 à destination de Volterra, voie 4. »

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers la voie 4, regrettant de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à Billy, il m'avait beaucoup aidé depuis la découverte du corps de Charlie, malgré ma froideur et la distance que je m'étais entre nous il me soutenait, il m'avait aidé à organiser l'enterrement de mon père et m'avait consolé lors de mes moments de faiblesse.

Alors que je pensais ne jamais le revoir je les aperçus debout, enfin Emilie était debout, elle parlait avec une hôtesse de l'air, quand elle me vit elle me fit de grands signes. Je m'approchais doucement, mes blessures n'était pas totalement voir pas du tout cicatrisés et étaient encore douloureuses.

« - Isabella, je demandais à l'hôtesse ici, si elle pourrait te refaire ton bandage dans l'avion.

-Merci Emilie. _M'exclamais-je d'un ton faussement aimable, *elle m'énervait avec ses manières de bourge, avec ses airs toujours gentil et généreuse, elle est trop gentil et généreuse pour être normal, je suis sur qu'elle n'est pas nette.*_

- Oui mademoiselle ne vous inquiéter pas je me chargerais de vos bandages, d'après ce que votre amie m'a dit vous avez été attaquée par un ours, je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait par ici.

- Oui, un accident est si vite arrivé. *_Bon Dieu, me dites pas qu'elles sont toutes comme ça, je vais commettre des meurtres moi si ça continue.*_

- L'avion part dans trois minutes, nous devrions y aller. _Continua-t-elle._

- Aller, au revoir Isabella, tu vas me manquer, à la prochaine fois, enfin si on se revoit. _Me dit Billy d'une voix chaleureuse._

- Au revoir ! _Criais-je alors que la très sympathique hôtesse de l'air me trainait jusqu'à l'avion._ »

L'hôtesse me guida jusque ma place, me demandant plusieurs fois si tout allait bien, si j'étais bien installée, si je n'avais pas faim ou soif. Elle m'énervait, l'avion venait à peine de décoller que j'avais déjà des envies de tuer. Elle ne cessait de repasser me voir. A bout de force j'avais échangée ma place avec ma voisine, et je fis semblant de dormir, au moins comme ça j'aurais la paix.

L'avion venait de se poser dans l'aéroport de Volterra, à vingt et une heure trente précise, j'étais crevée, et c'est normal après plus de 10 heures assise sur un siège inconfortable avec une hôtesse de l'air énervante. Je me dépêchais de prendre mes valises voulant aller dans mon nouvel appartement au plus vite, prendre un bon bain, manger une délicieuse sucrerie calorique, et dormir allongé confortablement dans un lit.

Arriver devant l'agence de location de voiture je me présentais à l'accueil et demandais la voiture que j'avais réservée quelques jours plus tôt. Une magnifique Porsche rouge, je sais, vous vous dites, c'est tape à l'œil, ce n'est pas mon style, mais c'est une voiture de rêve pour la nouvelle Isabella Swan, parfaite pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Bien entendue, pour pourrir encore plus le reste de ma journée le vendeur ne la trouvait pas, j'ai du attendre pendant trente minutes avant qu'il ne la trouve.

Enfin dans la voiture je programmais le GPS puis démarrais rapidement. Je mis plus d'une heure pour arriver à l'appartement, et à peine m'étais-je retrouver dans le hall que le réceptionniste me pris la tête avec les consignes que je devais respecter. J'en ais plus que mare, ce n'est vraiment pas ma journée, je pris les clefs qu'il me tendait enfin avant de monter en trombe dans la chambre, n'écoutant même pas la fin de son stupide discours sur la sécurité et le respect des lieux.

Je visitais mon nouveau logement, une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain, un toilette, une chambre à coucher, plutôt petit mais fonctionnelle, et puis il fallait encore que je me trouve un travail, je ne pourrais pas toujours vivre sur l'héritage de mes parents. Après ma petite visite, j'ouvris une de mes valises, au beau milieu du salon, je sortie une boite à gâteau et en dévorais quelques uns, la nourriture de l'avion était vraiment dégoutante, comme celle dans les hôpitaux. Après avoir mangée à ma faim des sucreries, je me dirigeais vers la chambre à coucher, je retirais mes chaussures et m'allongeais sur le lit, je m'endormis en à peine quelques minutes. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain.

**A SUIVRE**

Désoler pour l'orthographe. C'est mon plus grand chapitre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture

Etant donné que l'on m'a demandé des chapitres plus longs je vais essayer,

mais je ne promets rien.

**Chapitre 6**

Je m'éveillais peu à peu, j'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir ma chambre, je ne l'avais pas bien regardée hier, voir même pas du tout car en m'endormant je voyais des murs mauves alors qu'ils étaient blancs, une bande rouge ce trouvait à la tête du lit, à sa gauche une grande armoire rouge et noir, avec des portes coulissantes, des stickers en formes de branches fleuries noires partaient du bas du mur droit et grimpaient jusqu'au milieu du mur, c'était vraiment très beau, tout était dans un style asiatique.

Je sortie du lit avant de partir à la recherche de mes valises. Je les retrouvais au milieu du salon, près de la table basse en bois, je devais vraiment être fatiguée hier soir pour les avoir laissée ici, je sortie une boite à gâteau de ma valise ouverte et petit déjeunais.

Je me pris ensuite un jean slim beige accompagné d'un haut bustier blanc, une paire de sandales blanche avec des talons de paille, un petit sac Mango blanc avec des bordures dorées, je pris les accessoires qui allaient avec avant de filler sous la douche. Je me prélassais une bonne trentaine de minutes, laissant couler l'eau sur mon corps, puis je m'habillais et me maquillais légèrement, j'étais enfin prête à sortir.

Je pris la décision de ranger mes valises ce soir, je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le faire maintenant, quoi que, je n'aurais pas non plus envie de le faire se soir. Tant pis, je le ferais plus tard quand même. Je mis mes papiers et de l'argent dans mon sac, attrapais les clefs de mon appartement et sortis. Je montais dans l'ascenseur et descendit jusqu'au hall.

Je cherchais du regard une personne apte à me donner un lieu touristique que je pourrais visiter, mais je ne vis que le réceptionniste et je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, de peur qu'il continue son discours de la veille sur la sécurité et le respect. Je ne l'avais pas du tout respectée hier en partant dès que j'avais eu les clefs en main. Je pris donc la porte sans réelle endroit où aller.

Cela faisais maintenant vingt minutes que je marchais sans réelle but dans les rues de Volterra, à la recherche d'un magasin de vêtement, d'une librairie, d'un musée, d'un monument historique, j'avais choisi de ne pas prendre ma voiture, comme ça je ferais de l'exercice et je ne polluerais pas l'air.

Je marchais au détour d'une ruelle quand je remarquais que j'étais tombée dans un cul de sac, je me retournais prête à rebrousser chemin quand je la vis, devant moi, ses cheveux roux ondulaient sous la fine brise du vent, elle me lança un sourire narquois avant de s'approcher doucement de moi, comme un félin traquant sa proie. Elle passa sous un rayon de soleil, sa peau s'illumina dans la ruelle sombre, elle brillait tel un diamant. Elle faisait un pas en avant, j'en faisais deux en arrière, au bout de quelques pas mon dos heurta le mur, j'étais pris au piège, j'allais mourir aujourd'hui.

« Isabella, comme on se retrouve, je suis sur que tu seras plus sympathique à tuer que ton père, ou ta mère et son compagnon, eux ne savaient pas pourquoi je les tuais, j'ai du leurs expliquer que je me vengeais de toi, et ma vengeance va bientôt être accomplis, tu payeras pour ton crime, mon compagnon sera venger. Tu vas mourir, ici, aujourd'hui dans moins de dix minutes ton sang comme ta vie aura quitté ton corps. Et il ne restera rien de la petite humaine Isabella Swan, il ne resta rien qu'un cadavre sans vie dans le canal. Adieu Isabella !»

En disant ces mots elle c'était rapprocher de plus en plus de moi, je sentais le souffle de son haleine sur mon cou, me provoquant de frisson, je sentais ses dents pénétrer ma chair me provoquant une douleur horrible, j'entendais le sang quitter peu à peu mon corps, comme ma vie.

Et alors que j'allais lâcher mon dernier souffle elle fut arrachée violemment de mon cou me provoquant une douleur horrible. J'essayais de comprendre ce qui se passait autours de moi, je pouvais voir deux vampires, un homme et une femme, l'homme brun, la femme blonde, je vis les yeux rouges de l'homme me fixer alors que je me retenais de hurler de douleurs, un feu brulait dans mon corps, alors que je faisais tout pour garder conscience, je sombrais dans le noir absolu, la douleur de plus en plus présente.

**POV Alec :**

Je marchais dans les rues de Volterra avec ma sœur Jane, quand je la vis, Victoria, maître Aro nous avais demandé de la traquer et la tuer, car elle c'était exposée au soleil devant des humains. Je lançais un regard à ma sœur avant de partir à sa poursuite, elle avait masquée son odeur (très certainement grâce à un don), il nous fallut donc au moins cinq minutes pour la retrouver.

Quand enfin on arriva à sa hauteur on la vit en train de vider une humaine de son sang. Je la tirais violement en arrière avant de la balancer sur le sol, elle nous regarda interloquée avant de tenter de fuir, j'ai bien dit tenté car elle n'eu pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que Jane utilisa son pouvoir sur elle, la faisant souffrir mille mort. « Jane tue la qu'on en finisse, je m'ennuie et l'entendre hurler va me rendre sourd ! » dis-je t'un ton lasse.

« Tu ne peut pas être sourd. »

Rétorqua-t-elle en arrachant la tête de Victoria. Elle la démembra ensuite rapidement avant de sortir un briquet et de lui mettre le feu. On allait partir quand on se rendit compte que l'humaine n'était pas morte, elle se transformait et on avait aucun moyen d'arrêter sa transformation, on allait avoir un nouveau né sur les bras. Je tentais d'utiliser mon pouvoir sur elle mais n'y parvint pas, elle était imperméable à mon pouvoir. Et en plus elle commençait à hurler.

« - Alec fais la taire qu'on en finisse, je m'ennuie et l'entendre hurler va me rendre sourd !

- Ah, Ah, Ah ! Tu ne peux pas te trouver tes phrases toute seule chère sœur ? Cela ne ce fait pas de reprendre les miennes.

- Alec, fais la taire pour qu'on puisse l'emmener à maître Aro sans se faire remarquer. Déjà qu'il va être en colère qu'on lui ramène un nouveau né alors si en plus elle hurle.

- Je ne peux pas, _sifflais-je frustré, _elle est imperméable à mon don. Je suis impuissant et ça m'énerve !»

Elle me regarda interloquée mais ne dit rien, elle prit le foulard qui ornait le cou de l'humaine avant de la bâillonner fermement pour faire taire ses cris, elle la souleva sans ménagement avant de me la mettre dans les bras, ou plutôt de me la lancer dans les bras. Je lui lançais un regard noir, je n'avais pas du tout envie de porter cette humaine en pleine transformation.

« Sa ferais suspect si c'étais moi qui la portais. » Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Je soufflais d'exaspération avant de partir en direction de château. J'avais hâte de me débarrasser de ce futur nouveau né, qui sera sans aucun doute encombrant et très énervant. Enfin j'aperçus le château, cette immense bâtisse en pierre, avec son clocher et sa grande horloge.

Ma sœur m'ouvrit la grande porte en bois, me permettant ainsi de rentrer, j'étais de plus en plus impatient à l'idée de me débarrasser de ce futur vampire. Bientôt je pourrais retourner dans mes appartements et vaquer à mes occupations préférées. Nous passions devant le bureau de Gianna qui nous regardait étonner, mais comme je pense tout les vampires de se château nous ne lui prêtions pas attention et nous nous dirigions vers la salle des trônes.

J'appréhendais quelques peu de voir les rois, nous avions certes accomplis notre travail mais nous revenions avec un nouveau né, ce qui n'étais pas du tout prévu et qui allait être encombrant. Je regardais ma sœur qui ouvrait la gigantesque porte menant à la salle des trônes et la suivit de mauvaise grâce.

Aro, Marcus et Caius nous regardaient entrer. Caius semblait en colère, très en colère et son air sadique qui ne quittait jamais son visage se faisait de plus en plus présent. Aro était étonné mais pas le moins du monde en colère, il semblait plus amusé. C'est la réaction de Marcus qui m'étonna le plus, il descendit en trombe de son trône en grognant, s'approcha de moi rapidement, me retira délicatement le corps des bras et partie en courant et en criant « Mienne ».

Nous nous regardions tous tour à tour ébahi. Les rois nous fixaient, attendant certainement que l'on donne une explication, mais ni moi ni Jane n'avion de réponse à leurs questions. Aro descendit de son trône avant d'agripper ma main avidement, au bout de quelques minutes il la relâchât et fit de même avec celle de Jane.

« Vous avez parfaitement bien accomplis votre mission, et en plus à ce que nous venons de voir vous avez apportez la compagne de Marcus, c'est fantastique, il va enfin arrêter de déprimer. Vous pouvez prendre congé. »

Nous dit-il comme ci de rien n'étais, comme ci son frère ne venait pas de partir, une humaine en pleine transformation dans les bras. Il remonta sur son trône et commençât à parler avec Caius, si bas que je n'entendis rien, comme les autres vampires de cette pièce. Je partis discrètement pour retourner dans ma chambre, espérant avoir la paix quelques heures.

**POV Bella : **_(Juste après la mort de Victoria)_

Le feu me brulait de l'intérieur, j'avais l'impression que mon corps était de cendre, je ne parvenais pas à bouger. Je criais ne pouvant plus m'en empêcher. J'avais tellement mal, j'essaye de me concentrer sur tout sauf la douleur, les bruits alentour, les odeurs. Je sentis quelque chose glisser de mon cou, mon foulard je crois. On me bâillonnait avec, c'étais douloureux, ça ne faisait qu'appuyer sur mon visage en feu.

On me souleva sans ménagement avant de me jeter dans des bras durs et froids. Froids, cela me fit du bien, même si j'avais mal, même si je souffrais mille morts, la sensation de froid me fit du bien. Je sentis qu'on bougeait, et à vrai dire j'avais vraiment trop mal pour avoir peur, je me concentrais sur le bruit des pas alentours je calais ma respiration sur le bruit, le bâillon étouffait mes cris. Je tentais de me concentrer sur ce qui ce passait autour de moi mais je n'y parvins pas.

L'air changea brusquement, nous venions de rentrer dans un bâtiment, la personne qui me portait continua d'avancer, elle s'arrêta quelques temps, des secondes, des minutes, des heures, je ne le savais pas, j'avais perdu toute notion du temps.

La personne recommença à avancer avant de nouveau s'arrêter, j'en avais marre, elle ne cessait de me ballotter dans tout les sens. J'entendis un grognement, une personne, un homme, hurler _mienne_ avant que l'on me tire des bras de mon porteur et qu'on m'emporte loin.

Contrairement à l'autre personne, cet homme ne me ballotait pas, il prenait soin de moi il faisait attention à ne pas me faire plus de mal que j'avais déjà. Il me déposa délicatement dans ce qui semblait un lit, me retira mon bâillon et me caressait les cheveux. Le feu prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, je ne sentais plus mon corps, je n'entendais plus rien, je ne percevais aucune odeur, juste la douleur, rien que la douleur.

Peu à peu la douleur quittait mon corps, elle remontait de mes jambes et mes avant-bras, laissant juste une trainée de feu, et remontais doucement jusque mon cœur. Je recommençais à entendre les bruit alentours. Une voie, appartenant à l'homme qui était resté à mes côtés le temps de mon enfer.

« Chut ma compagne, tout va bien ce passer, dans moins de trois heures tu n'auras plus mal, tu renaîtras, tu seras une toute autre personne, je te promets que tout ira bien. Je ferais tout pour que tu sois heureuse, même si au début tu seras certainement ailleurs, tes sens seront décuplés, tu verras plus loin, tu entendras mieux, tu seras très agile et tu seras très forte, mais tes sentiments aussi seront plus fort, quand tu te réveilleras tu aura soif et tu sera incontrôlable, mais ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Tu feras une magnifique vampire. Je prendrais soin de toi. »

J'arrêtais d'écouter ce qu'il disait, un vampire, je suis en train de me transformée en vampire. J'allais vivre éternellement, j'allais boire du sang. Alors que je continuais à angoisser sur le faite que bientôt je ne serais plus humaine la douleur me repris de plus belle, envahissant ma cage thoracique pour ce fixer sur mon cœur qui explosait littéralement, la douleur devenais intenable, j'hurlais ne pouvant m'en empêcher, espérant bêtement que cela calmerait la douleur, que cela l'aiderait à disparaître. Mais un nouvel assaut de feu me pris le cœur avant de brusquement s'arrêter.

Plus rien, plus de douleur, mes sensations étaient revenues, j'entendais juste cette voie près de mon oreille me disant d'ouvrir les yeux, me disant de le regarder, me disant de vivre. J'hésitais quelques temps mais la voie se fit plus suppliante, ma compassion et ma curiosité prirent le dessus sur ma peur et j'ouvris les yeux sur un monde nouveau.

**A SUIVRE**

Désoler pour l'orthographe. Merci de me dire ce que vous avez penser de la transformation de Bella, je ne suis pas sur que vous aimez. Au revoir !


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture

Etant donné que l'on m'a demandé des chapitres plus longs je vais essayer, mais je ne promets rien.

**Chapitre 7**

_J'ouvris les yeux sur un monde nouveau. _Je vis tout d'abord un immense plafond blanc cassé, je tournais légèrement la tête sur la droite et aperçut un vampire, instinctivement je grognais avant de me placer à l'autre bout de la pièce en position défensive. L'homme me regarda peiné et je profitais pour le détailler, grand, de long cheveux bruns ondulé tombaient sur ses épaule, il était vêtu de noir, avait une grand cape, plus noir que ses vêtements cela lui donnait une allure royale, il avait un regard rouge perçant, qui comme moi me détaillait. Si je comparais Edward à un adonis, la personne devant moi était Apollon en personne, il était tellement beau que je ne trouvais pas les mots juste pour le décrire. Alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement vers moi je me mis à grogner. Je mis tout de suite ma main devant ma bouche, étonné de ce que je faisais, l'apollon me regarda avant de lever les mains en l'air et de reculer doucement sur le lit.

« - Ne soit pas étonné de tes réactions ma douce, c'est tout à fait normal pour un nouveau né qui vient à peine de se réveiller. Bien que ça m'attriste que tu me grogne dessus._ Me dit l'Apollon calmement._

- C'est normal ? _Je voulu continuer ma phrase quand je fus étonnée de voir que ma voie avait changée, elle était dorénavant d'un doux son cristallin._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est aussi normal que ta voie ai changée, tu as subi beaucoup de changement mais vas y, continue le fond de ta pensée mon amour.

- C'est normal que je grogne ? Que mon instinct me dit de partir, que vous êtes dangereux ? Que ma gorge me brûle ? _J'allais continuer quand il me coupa la parole._

- Oh, excuse moi j'ai oublié, tu dois avoir faim, je répondrais à tes questions après, d'abord je vais te faire apporter à manger.

- Du sang ? Du sang …humain ? Non, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas devenir un assassin ! Je ne veux pas tuer quelqu'un pour me nourrir !

- Chut calme toi mon amour, si tu le désire je peux te trouver un assassin, un violeur, un pédophile. Un criminel quoi, mais je refuse que tu mange des animaux, tu ne seras jamais au meilleur de ta forme ! Et tu seras obligée de tuer quelqu'un.

- Euh… D'accord, je veux bien un criminel, mais je refuse de tuer un innocent.

- Je reviens vite mi amore. »

Il disparut en quelques secondes, je décidais de rester ici, je ne savais pas ou je me trouvais, donc il valait mieux ne pas bouger. Je l'attendis patiemment quand je me remémorais ces paroles, _ma douce_, _mon amour_, _mi amore _! Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire, je me rappelais aussi pendant ma transformation, il m'appelait _ma compagne_ ! Il est fou ce vampire, je ne suis pas son amour, sa douce et encore moins sa compagne ! Je ne suis la compagne de personne ! Il va m'entendre lui quand il rentrera !

Je vis la porte en face de moi s'ouvrir, et alors que je m'apprêtais à l'engueuler pour ce qu'il ma dit je sentis un délicieux fumet envahir la pièce. Je vis mon apollon entrer, suivit d'un homme vraiment quelconque. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de bondir en avant et de planter mes crocs acérés dans la gorge de l'humain.

En à peine quelques minutes il ne restait plus aucune gouttes de sang dans le corps et le feu de ma gorge était apaisé. Je retirais ma bouche de sa gorge avant de brusquement m'éloigné du corps sans vie, étonnée par ce que je venais de faire. J'avais tuée, j'étais un assassin, un meurtrier. Je fus pris d'un élan de culpabilité.

« - Ma chérie, c'était un assassin, il venait de tuer un jeune couple, tu n'as pas à culpabilisé.

- J'ai tuée… j'ai tuée quelqu'un…un être humain…je suis un assassin ! »

Je bégayais, j'avais honte de moi, honte d'avoir si peu de contrôle. En entendant mon discours l'apollon c'était rapprocher de moi et j'étais maintenant dans ses bras en train de sangloter.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, ça va aller, c'est normal pour un vampire de boire du sang humain, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, c'est naturel. »

Il continua ainsi à me rassurer tout en passant doucement sa main dans mes cheveux. Au bout de quelques temps je redressais la tête, je pense pouvoir accepter de tuer des humains, mais seulement des criminelles. Je me promis de ne jamais tuer d'innocent. Ayant repris le dessus sur moi-même je pris conscience de la situation, j'étais dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu qui m'appelait ma compagne. Je me dégageais vivement des bras de cet inconnu et je me propulsais à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je le vit se redresser, je me mis donc aussitôt en position de défense. Je le fixais mauvaise, je venais de me laisser aller dans les bras d'un parait inconnue, c'est inadmissible.

« - Qu'il a-t-il ? _Me demanda-t-il troublé._

- Ce qu'il y a ? Tu ose me demander ce qu'il y a alors que depuis tout à l'heure tu me susurre des mots doux, m'appelle ma compagne et me prend dans tes bras ! Et après c'est TOI qui ose me demander ce qu'il y a ! _Criais-je._

- Ah ! Ce n'est que ça ! Mais si tu le désire je vais t'expliquer ce qui ce passe, c'est tout simple, ça se résume en quatre mots Tu Es Ma Compagne ! _Me dit-il le plus calmement tu monde._

- QUOI ? _Hurlais-je en me redressant. _Je ne suis pas ta compagne ! Tu ne connais même pas mon nom !

- Même si je ne connais pas ton nom, tu es et tu resteras ma compagne. Tu es mon âme sœur, ça fait si longtemps que je t'attends, près de 1700 ans ! Et sache que ton nom j'allais te le demander, mais juste pas maintenant, je voulais d'abord t'expliquer ce que c'est qu'être un vampire. _Il fit une pause de quelques minutes avant de reprendre._ Moi c'est Marcus Volturi.

- De un, je ne suis PAS ta compagne, de deux comment peu tu m'attendre depuis 1700 ans, je n'en ai que 18 et de trois je c'est ce qu'est un vampire.

- Bien sur que si tu es ma compagne, mais ton bouclier t'empêche de sentir l'attraction, je t'attends depuis presque 1700 ans car je t'attends depuis ma naissance, et comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'est un vampire, tu étais humaine, et à moins d'avoir rencontré un vampire tu ne peux savoir parfaitement ce que c'est ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Alors là le vieux, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, je ne suis la compagne de personne. Et non, je n'ai pas rencontrée un vampire, j'en ai rencontrée dix, Carlisle, Esmée, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Edward, James, Laurent et Victoria. Donc, je sais ce qu'est un vampire, je sais que la première année c'est incontrôlable et assoiffé de sang, je sais que mes sens son décuplés, que je vais vivre éternellement, que je brille au soleil. C'est bon, je suis au courant je peux partir maintenant.

- Tu connais les Cullen ? _Voyant que je ne répondais pas il continua. _Qui sont les trois autres ? Ils ont rejoint les Cullen ? _Comme précédemment il attendit une réponse qui ne vient pas. _Non il n'est pas possible que tu partes, comme tu la dis il y a peu, tu seras incontrôlable pendant un an et aussi car cela m'attristerais réellement de te voir partir loin de moi. »

Je ne répondis rien, il m'énervait, je ne suis pas et ne serais jamais sa compagne, foi de Swan je ne me laisserais plus avoir par un vampire, peu importe son âge. Et puis, en quoi peu lui importer les Cullen ? Je ne resterais pas ici, il faut que je parte ! Mais pour aller où ? Je doute pouvoir retourner dans mon appartement, je n'aurais pas assez de contrôle je risque de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge. Je n'ai nulle part où aller sans mettre de vie en danger. Bien malgré moi je devrais rester ici. Eternellement ? Non, dès que j'aurais assez de contrôle je partirais, loin, très loin. Moi qui espérais partir en Italie pour ne plus croiser de vampire, voilà que j'en suis un.

J'ai vraiment là poisse, d'abord Edward qui me quitte, puis ma famille qui meurt, Jacob qui me blesse, Victoria qui me traque et maintenant je suis un vampire avec en plus un taré qui se prends pour mon compagnon. Je crois bien que le seul côté positif à ça c'est que mes blessures sont guéries et aussi que je ne suis plus maladroite. Ça c'est vraiment un point positif que je ne sois plus maladroite, je vais enfin pouvoir faire dix mètre sans tomber.

Marcus continuait de me parler, mais je ne l'écoutais plus vraiment, il me questionnait sur les Cullen, puis me demandait mon nom, ensuite il me demandait de lui répondre. Mais s'il croit que c'est comme ça qu'il va avoir mon attention il se trompe. J'attendrais qu'il arrête avec ses mots doux pour lui parler. Et je ne lui dirais mon nom que quand j'en aurais envie, ce qui je pense ne se produira pas avant un bon bout de temps.

Voilà qui ce m'est devant moi pour me faire des signes, vraiment stupides, en même temps depuis le début de son discours je suis immobile les yeux perdus dans le vide, il s'inquiète peu être… Tant pis, il n'a cas s'inquiéter, je ne bougerais pas de là jusqu'à ce que je sache me contrôler, quoi que… ce n'est pas en restant immobile que je gagnerais un quelconque contrôle. Rhââ ! Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire, bouger ou rester immobile, lui répondre ou garder le silence, le rassurer ou le laisser angoisser. Je suis totalement perdu. Quoi que j'en dise je ne sais pas être un vampire, je vais rester assise là jusqu'à ce que je sache quoi faire. Reste juste à savoir dans combien de temps je vais savoir quoi faire.

**A SUIVRE**

Désoler pour l'orthographe. Et merci de laisser un commentaire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 8**

**POV Marcus :**

J'avais une compagne fabuleuse complètement têtue et bornée. Au début elle rechignait à boire du sang humain, il avait fallut que je trouve un criminel, mais à peine l'avait elle vidée qu'elle fut prise de remord, je l'avais prise dans mes bras pour la consoler, et j'avoue avoir aimé ce moment là, ou elle se retrouvait dans mes bras, mais quelques minutes plus tard elle avait fuit à l'autre bout de la pièce, sans réelle raison, puis elle m'avait reprochée de lui susurrer des mots doux, à ce moment là j'avais compris qu'elle ne ressentait pas l'attraction.

Je lui avais dit mon nom, mais je ne connaissais toujours pas le sien, elle m'avait avouée avoir rencontrée d'autres vampires avant moi, les Cullen et trois inconnus, elle connaissait notre secret, elle savait donc ce qu'était un vampire, puis alors que je lui parlais, ou plutôt que je la questionnais elle c'était déconnectée du monde, depuis ce moment là elle ne réagissait plus, elle semblait figée dans le temps, elle n'écoutait plus rien, ne mangeait plus, ne parlais plus.

Elle m'inquiétait vraiment, au bout d'une dizaine d'heure Aro était venue me voir, ce demandant pourquoi je n'étais pas encore sortie de ma chambre avec ma compagne, je lui avait donc expliquer de long en large, que ma compagne ne ressentait pas l'attraction, qu'elle vivait mal le fait d'être un vampire, qu'elle ne réagissait plus.

Il m'avait expliqué que cela pouvait arriver avec certain nouveau né, il m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, d'aller me nourrir (je ne m'étais pas nourris depuis l'arriver de ma compagne au château dans les bras d'Alec). Je lui avais répondu que je ne laisserais pas ma compagne seule dans cette pièce, il m'avait promis de ne pas en sortir tant que je ne serais pas rentré, à contre cœur j'étais donc partie me nourrir.

Nous avions interdit aux vampires de chasser dans Volterra, je dus donc sortir de la ville, il me fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour aller dans une autre ville, puis dix pour trouver un humain, cinq pour le vider entièrement de son sang, cinq autre pour le jeter du haut d'un pont, trois pour retourner à la voiture, vingt pour rentrer à Volterra, et deux pour arriver dans mes appartements. J'ai dus donc laissée ma compagne seule durant une heure et cinq minutes, je rentrais dans ma chambre pour trouver Aro parlant à ma compagne qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, dès qu'il eut remarqué ma présence il cessa son monologue, se leva et sortie de la pièce.

Je m'approchais doucement de ma compagne, je m'assis à côté d'elle, je lui parlais doucement, de la pluie, du beau temps, je lui parlais de la vie à Volterra, de moi, de mes frères, des gardes, de Gianna, je lui disais espérer que plus tard on forme un nous, que l'on soit un couple, qu'elle vive heureuse à mes côtés comme moi je le suis aux siens. Je lui parlais des heures durant, et au fond de moi tout ce que je désirais c'est qu'elle me répond, qu'elle n'esquisse qu'un bref mouvement me montrant que je ne parle pas dans le vide, que je suis écouté, me prouvant que je ne venais pas de perdre quinze heures de mon éternité.

Cela faisait vingt six heures qu'elle n'avait pas bougée, et peu importe que l'on me dise que c'est normal moi je m'en inquiétais, mais je continuais de lui parler, tout le temps, le jour comme la nuit, parce que je l'aimais, plus que ma propre vie, parce que je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne.

Moi Marcus Volturi, le plus vieux des rois Volturi je suis devenu sentimental. Je lui dis sa aussi, que j'étais devenu tendre et sentimental rien que pour elle. Encore une heure venait de s'écouler, encore une heure de parfait immobilité, encore une heure à parler dans le vide, encore une heure à lui dire que je l'aimais sans qu'elle ne réagisse.

Je commençais moi aussi à me murer dans le silence et dans la plus parfaite immobilité. Mais contrairement à elle je ne laissais pas mes yeux dans le vide, je la fixai elle, je fixais la plus belle et la plus importante chose de la pièce. Ma compagne…

« - Moi c'est Isabella Swan, et tu m'imite ! »

Elle parlait ! Elle venait de parler ! De me parler, et elle m'avait dit son nom. C'est merveilleux, c'est la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde. Elle reparle, elle bouge, elle réagit. Elle vit !

« - Dois-je comprendre que c'est à ton tour de te murer dans le silence ? Pour me punir de n'avoir rien dit depuis hier ? Bon c'est vrai je le mérite un tout petit peu, mais vraiment pas beaucoup, je devais faire le point sur ce qui c'est passer dans ma vie depuis… depuis ce jour là._ Répondit-elle calmement mais avec une certaine évasion vers la fin._

- Non je ne vais pas me murer dans le silence, non je ne vais pas te punir pour ne rien dire, c'est tout à fait normal, mais oui c'est vrai que tu le mérite un tout petit peu, je me suis réellement inquiété pour toi. Mais que c'est il passer ce jour là ? Et quand était ce_ 'ce jour là' _?

- Ce jour là… ce jour là… c'était il y a plus d'une semaine je crois… mais moins de deux. Et ce qu'il c'est passer 'ce jour là'. Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Oui, je te raconte ma vie depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, raconte moi un peu de la tienne.

- Eh bien, commençons par le début, déjà 'ce jour là' c'est le début d'une semaine, donc pour comprendre je vais te raconter toute la semaine qui a suivit. Mais ne m'interromps surtout pas, je déteste être interrompu durant mes monologue. Donc … le matin tout c'est passez normalement, puis à midi Edward Cullen est venu me voir, c'était mon petit ami, et il a très gentiment dois-je préciser rompu avec moi. Puis je suis montée dans ma voiture, j'ai roulée et roulée, puis j'ai pleurée, ensuite j'ai décidée de ne pas me laisser abattre, je me suis dit que la vie continuais, je suis alors rentré chez moi, où j'ai trouvé le cadavre de mon père, j'ai appris plus tard, qu'il a été tué par Victoria. La police est arrivée, le téléphone à sonner, j'ai répondu. Ma mère et son compagnon venaient d'être assassiner, eux aussi tué par Victoria. Ensuite j'ai passé la semaine chez Billy, le meilleur ami de mon père et quelques heures avant mon départ pour l'Italie son fils Jacob c'est mis en colère, comme quoi je faisais style de ne pas l'aimer… je n'ai pas très bien tout compris, mais bon, ce n'est pas le plus important, je vais reprendre où j'en étais… Ah oui, Jacob c'est mis en colère et il c'est transformer en un loup géant devant moi, ne manquant pas au passage de me griffer sur tout le bassin, mais heureusement avec ma transformation les cicatrises ont disparues, et je n'ai plus mal. Après je me suis réveiller dans une chambre avec Billy, Emilie et Sam je crois, l'alpha des loups, il n'a pas voulut me laisser partir vu que je connaissais son secret, le 'il' c'est Sam, mais Billy l'a convaincu, j'ai enfin pus prendre l'avion, en compagnie d'une hôtesse de l'air exécrable sois dit en passant, je suis arrivé en Italie, je suis allé dormir dans mon nouvel appartement, ou je n'irais très certainement plus jamais. Eh ! voilà que j'y pense, mes valises je pourrais aller les chercher ? Ou tu pourras envoyer quelqu'un les chercher ? J'aimerais bien récupérer mes affaires. Bref passons, je suis allé me balader, Victoria m'a trouvé, ma mordu et à manquer de me tuer, ma transformation à alors débuter, des gens l'ont tué, d'autre vampire, ceux qui m'ont amené ici, la blonde je croix ma bâillonner avec mon foulard puis j'ai été lancé dans des bras glacés, j'ai ensuite été balloté dans tous les sens alors qu'on me portait, et pour finir tu as débarqué et tu m'as appelé ma compagne. Voilà ce qui m'est arrivé depuis 'ce jour là' jusqu'à notre rencontre. »

Je l'avais écouté très attentivement tout le long de son discours, et tout ce que je retenais était que je devais tuer Edward Cullen pour avoir quitter _très gentiment_ ma compagne, que je devais tuer ce stupide loup Jacob pour avoir blesser ma compagne, que je devais tuer l'alpha des loups Sam pour avoir refusé que ma compagne parte, que je devais tué l'hôtesse de l'air pour avoir déranger ma compagne durant son voyage en avion, et que je devais tuer Jane et Alec pour ne pas avoir pris soin d'elle au début de sa transformation. Cela faisait énormément de personnes à tuer mais je m'en contrefichais, j'ai l'éternité devant moi.

« - Tu sais, j'ai terminée mon monologue, tu peux parler. _Me dit calmement ma compagne, voyant mon air contrarié._

- Oui, je sais que tu as terminé ton monologue, et tu as vraiment eu une horrible semaine, ma compagne.

- NON ! _Hurla-t-elle. _Non, je veux bien parler, je veux bien tuer des humains pour me nourrir, je veux bien plein de chose, mais sache le car je ne le redirais pas JE…NE…SUIS…PAS…TA…COMPAGNE ! Je ne suis la compagne, je me suffis à moi-même. _Même si elle ne le vit pas ces mots me brisèrent le cœur, elle ne m'aimait pas, elle ne voulait pas de moi. Je me hâtais de ma contredire._

- Peut importe ce que tu dis Isabella, tu es et tu resteras ma compagne, c'est un fait, cela ne peut changer, peut importe le temps qui passe, tu resteras éternellement ma compagne que tu le veuille ou non, nous somme liés. _Je lui dis ça très calmement, ayant oublié mes envies de meurtre._

- Si tu le dis, pense ce que tu veux, et je penserais ce que je veux moi aussi. Disons que tu dis vrai…

- Mais je dis vrai. _M'empressais-je de lui dire._

- Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je n'appréciais pas que l'on me coupe la parole ! Je disais, disons que tu dis vrai, que je suis bien ta compagne, _j'allais la couper quand elle me lança un regard noir pour m'avertir de ne pas le faire, _arrête avec tes mots doux, avec tes je t'aime, mon amour, ma douce… J'en ai plus que marre._ Souffla-t-elle._

Je lui lançais un regard triste avant d'accepter à contre cœur. Je la séduirais comme un humain, je lui offrirais des fleurs, des bijoux, l'inviterais à manger (des humains). C'est décider à partir d'aujourd'hui moi Marcus Volturi je ferais tout pour gagner le cœur d'Isabella Swan.

**A SUIVRE**

Désoler pour l'orthographe. Et merci de laisser une review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews, merci de me suivre chaque jour et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 9**

**POV Isabella :**

J'avais recommencé à parler et à bouger quand j'avais compris que ce n'est pas en m'immobilisant que je comprendrais les choses. Ce n'est quand vivant que j'apprendrais comme être un vampire, que je saurais contrôler ma force et ma vitesse. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que j'étais un vampire, j'arrivais dorénavant à ouvrir une porte sans casser la poignet, il m'avait fallut plus d'une semaine et une centaine de portes pour ça, j'arrivais aussi à m'habiller sans déchirer les vêtements, mais je ne parvenais toujours pas à ouvrir un paquet sans le déchirer, ou encore à lire un livre sans en arracher les pages.

Pour ce qui est de ma vitesse je la contrôlais parfaitement, en à peine dix jours j'étais parvenu à marcher et à courir à allure humaine, durant ce mois j'avais aussi rencontré les Volturi, pas tous étant donné qu'il était une centaine mais j'avais rencontré la garde royale, les rois, les reines et quelques gardes sans importance dans les couloirs. Marcus avait tenu à me présenter comme ça compagne, et bien qu'au début j'étais réticente j'avais finis par accepter, ma compassion avait pris le dessus, et le voir peiné de penser que les autres ne me respecteraient pas si on ne savait pas qui je suis m'avait convaincu, mais je pense surtout qu'il voulait me présenter comme sa compagne pour ne pas que les mâles m'approchent.

Et cela ne me dérangeait aucunement, je venais tout juste de sortir d'une relation et je ne désirais pas en commencer une autre, alors si le faite que Marcus me présente comme ça compagne les éloignait, ce ne pouvait être que positif. Je n'avais compris que plus tard que tous penseraient que Marcus et moi formions un couple, et que tous me considéraient comme reine. Je lui avais immédiatement reproché, mais il ne m'avait juste répondu que c'est ce qu'il désirait, il avait aussi soutenue qu'un jour nous formeront un couple.

Durant ce mois j'avais aussi découvert avoir un bouclier physique et mental, que je ne parvenais pas encore à contrôler entièrement mais je progressais de jour en jour, j'arrivais à l'étendre sur quelques personnes et à le rendre solide. J'avais aussi découvert que j'avais le don d'invisibilité, et que je pouvais rendre invisible tout ce que je touchais.

Je m'en étais servi une fois avec Sulpicia, la femme d'Aro, nous nous baladions dans Volterra pour tester ma résistance au sang quand le soleil à commencer à briller, nous nous sommes immédiatement diriger vers une ruelle sombre à l'abri des humains où je nous avais rendu invisible et nous sommes rentré au château. Nous avions bien rit se jour là, car en rentrant Sulpicia (toujours invisible) à sauté dans le bras d'Aro qui était tombé sous le choc et avait commencé à paniquer en regardant de tout côtés, en voyant sa réaction nous n'avions pu nous empêcher de rire et je nous avais rendues visible, il avait soufflé de soulagement avant de nous faire promettre de ne pas recommencé.

Depuis que j'avais recommencée à bouger Marcus ne cessait de m'offrir des cadeaux, des fleurs des bijoux, des tableaux, des vêtements, je lui avais expliqué ne pas aimé les présent il n'avait rien voulut entendre et continuait toujours.

Je logeais dans ses appartements, composés de deux chambres d'un salon, de deux salles de bain, de deux dressings d'une bibliothèque et d'un bureau. Il avait vraiment beaucoup d'espace, nous nous les partagions en deux, tout en gardant en commun le salon et la bibliothèque, ou je passais mes journées avec Marcus. Etant donné que je ne parvenais pas à lire un livre sans le réduire en pièce il me tournait les pages, je crois qu'il en profitait grandement car à chaque fois il ce mettait tout près de moi et me caressait les bras avant de tourner la page.

Un jour, il m'avait même proposé de m'accompagner chasser, je n'avais pas eu le courage de refuser et je dois dire que je ne l'avais pas regretté, c'était magnifique, le voir courir après l'humain, l'attraper avant de planter ses crocs dans sa gorge, il n'y avait rien de plus sensuelle. Je crois que malgré moi je commençais à tomber amoureuse de lui, il était si beau, avait un charme fou et était au petit soin pour moi, il me protégeait et me défendait.

Tout ce que ferait l'homme idéal, mais j'avais peur, peur de tomber amoureuse, peur de m'éprendre de lui et qu'il me rejette, comme Edward au bout d'un moment il se lassera de moi, et comme Edward il m'abandonnera. J'avais tout fait pour ne pas céder, j'avais tout tenté pour ne pas l'aimer mais je n'y étais pas parvenue, mes sentiments avaient pris le dessus sur ma raison, et maintenant je ne pouvais plus être longtemps loin de lui sans ressentir un manque, sans ressentir un trou dans ma poitrine qui grandissait quand il n'était pas là et qui disparaissait quand je le voyais.

Et cela me mettais en colère, je ne voulais pas être à nouveau dépendante d'un homme, je ne voulais pas avoir besoin de lui pour vivre, je voulais être indépendante, je voulais être libre. Mais c'était trop tard, Marcus avait raison depuis le début, je ne pouvais lui résister, et avec ou sans l'attraction je l'aime, et je l'aimerais toujours.

**A SUIVRE**

Je sais, c'est court mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'inspiration,

Désoler pour l'orthographe. Et merci de laisser une review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews, je m'excuse pour la mise en page du dernier chapitre, je ferais plus attention, bonjour aux nouvelles lectrices (et lecteurs si il y a) et aussi bonjour aux personnes qui me suivent depuis le début, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Marcus :**

Cela faisait un mois qu'Isabella avait recommencée à vivre, enfin vivre est un bien grand mot étant donné qu'elle était morte et que son cœur ne battait plus, disons plutôt que cela faisait un mois qu'elle avait recommencée à bouger, elle avait appris à contrôler sa force et sa vitesse, et ce débrouillait plutôt bien, elle c'était aussi découvert deux pouvoirs, ce qui était étonnant pour un vampire, elle était étonnante, elle avait un bouclier physique et mental et le don d'invisibilité, deux précieux , rares et puissants pouvoirs.

Elle nous avait jouée des tours avec son don d'invisibilité, elle s'amusait à nous faire peur, au début elle s'en prenait à moi, Aro, Caius, Anthénodora et Sulpicia, mais Aro lui avait fait promettre de ne plus sans prendre à nous, nous étions les rois et reines, et nous n'étions pas très crédibles dans le rôle de dirigeant quand quelqu'un d'invisible s'amusait à nous faire tomber ou à nous soulever dans l'air. Elle s'amusait donc à faire peur à nos gardes, et elle avait trouvée en Heidi une compagne de jeu à son niveau.

Je l'avais présenté comme ma compagne à mes frères, leurs compagnes et les gardes les plus importants, et bien qu'au début elle était réticente à ce sujet elle avait finit par accepter, elle n'avait que plus tard compris que tous la considérait comme une reine, elle me l'avait ouvertement reproché mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle m'en avait voulut quelques jours puis elle avait finit par accepter résigner.

Chaque jour je lui avais offert un présent, bijoux, vêtement, fleurs… elle avait à chaque fois tenté de refuser, mais devant mon air attrister, elle avait finit par tous les accepter, sans manquer de me dire à chaque nouveau cadeau qu'elle n'appréciait pas les présent qu'on pouvait lui faire. Mais ça ne m'empêchais pas de continuer jour après jour. Et à chaque fois que je la voyais porter ce que je lui avais offert j'étais heureux.

Je l'avais aussi une fois (il y a trois jours pour être précis), invité à manger avec moi, elle avait acceptée sans grande joie, mais cela ne l'avais pas empêchée de me reluquer durant ma chasse, et je dois dire que j'avais apprécié la voir poser les yeux sur moi et voir l'envie dans son regard. Et je dois dire avoir ressentir la même chose en la voyant chasser. Elle était sublime, une vrai déesse. Ce moment restera à jamais graver dans ma mémoire.

Alors que je m'apprêtais rentrer dans sa chambre pour lui demander si elle voulait lire, je l'entendu murmurer tout doucement, comme sur le ton de la confidence « je l'aime », j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter, me demandant de qui elle parlait, de moi ou d'un autre, peu être de son ex Edward Cullen, ex que je voulais tuer, mais pas avant de savoir ce qu'il avait dit à ma compagne, je ne pouvais tuer un homme pour avoir rompu avec une femme, sans cela je ne l'aurais très certainement jamais rencontrer, mais je trouverais une excuse, comme le faite qu'il ai laissé une humaine seule et connaissant notre secret, oui, cela serait une excellente excuse pour justifié sa mort auprès de sa famille. Mais en attendant, j'avais un problème plus important que la vie ou la mort d'un jeune vampire, ma compagne aimait quelqu'un, mais qui ?

« - Je sais qu'ils sont morts depuis une éternité, mais tes parents ne t'on jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes ?

- Si, bien sur, et je n'écoutais pas aux portes, je suis venue te voir pour te demander de lire, mais quand je suis entré tu venais de dire _je l'aime_. S'il te plait ma compagne, dit moi qui tu aime.

Qui j'aime, tu veux vraiment savoir qui j'aime ? _Me demanda-t-elle taquine._

Oui, je t'en supplie dis moi de qui est tu amoureuse.

Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, devine.

Rôhhh, j'ai l'esprit trop embué pour jouer aux devinettes, je suis près à te supplier à genou de me dire qui tu aime. _Je la fixais, implorant silencieusement sa réponse. Elle se redressa doucement, prenant mon visage en coupe elle me susurra doucement._

C'est toi que j'aime Marcus Volturi, toi et toi seul.»

Puis elle m'embrassa doucement, posant ces lèvres fines et délicates sur les miennes. Ses mains passant doucement dans mon cou, pour accrocher ma nuque, m'empêchant tout mouvement de recule (pas que j'en ai envie) je fis glisser doucement mes mains dans son dos, rapprochant son corps du mien. Notre baiser ce fit plus passionnés, nous nous transmettions mutuellement tout l'amour que nous pouvions avoir pour l'autre. Elle retira doucement ses mains de ma nuque pour aller jouer avec mes cheveux, tendis que peu à peu ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes. « Je t'aime » chuchota t'elle avant de poser sa tête sur mon torse. A ce moment là, personnes ne pouvais trouver plus heureux homme sur terre que moi.

**A SUIVRE**

Je sais, c'est court mais c'est plus long que le chapitre précédent, j'espère avoir assez aérer ce chapitre et que vous l'avez aimée

Désoler pour l'orthographe. Et merci de laisser une reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews, je suis heureuse que vous ayez appréciés la mise en page du dernier chapitre, bonjour aux nouvelles personnes qui me suivent depuis le début, et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 11**

**POV Isabella :**

Je venais d'embrasser Marcus et de lui dire que je l'aime, je ne revenais pas, moi qui il y a quelques jours à peine ne voulais pas d'une relation je venais d'embrasser un homme. Mais que je pouvais être bien, ici dans ses bras, ma tête reposant sur son torse, ses bras encerclant ma taille dans une étreinte chaleureuse, je ne pouvais trouver meilleure endroit sur terre que les bras de mon compagnon, car oui, je venais enfin de comprendre que ce qu'il me disait depuis ma transformation était vrai, j'étais belle et bien sa compagne, son âme sœur comme il était la mienne, nous nous complétions mutuellement. Et malgré moi je devais avouer que j'avais tord, tord depuis le début. J'avais tord en pensent ne pas l'aimer, j'avais tord en disant que je n'étais pas son âme sœur, que nous n'étions pas liée. Depuis mon réveil en tant que vampire je ne cessais d'avoir tord.

« - Isabella, je t'aime tout autant que tu peux m'aimer, mais maintenant que tu m'as avoué ton amour… _Je commençais à angoisser, me demandant ce qu'il pourrait me demander, j'avais peur d'accepter, comme j'avais peur de refuser et qu'il ne me rejette. Voyant mon trouble Marcus me redressa doucement la tête et me regarda dans les yeux. _Ne t'inquiète pas ma compagne, j'allais juste te demander si je pouvais reprendre mes mots doux, car j'en ai un peu marre de t'appeler par ton prénom. Pas que je ne l'aime pas, ne vas pas penser cela, c'est juste que je préfère les 'mon amour', 'ma douce', 'mon aimée', 'mon ange'…

Bien sur que tu peux recommencer avec tes mots doux, mais pour l'instant tout ce que je voudrais c'est profiter de tes bras.

Tout ce que tu veux mi amore. »

Je nous poussais doucement vers le lit, où il s'allongea et je reposais ma tête contre son torse, ses doigts délicats jouaient avec mes cheveux. Nous étions tout simplement heureux. Toc toc toc… Marcus grogna de colère, alors que je me demandais ce qu'allais subir la pauvre personne derrière la porte pour avoir osé nous déranger. Je pris la décision de lui épargner la mort en le congédient avant qu'il ne nous dérange encore plus.

« On n'est pas là, revenez plus tard, ou mieux ne revenez pas du tout et faites savoir qu'on ne veut pas être dérangés » Dis-je calmement.

J'entendis avec une satisfaction non dissimuler le bruit des pas s'éloigner doucement avant de disparaître totalement. Je repris la contemplation de mon compagnon, écoutant doucement le bruit de son souffle dans mon oreille. Toc, toc, toc. A mon tour je grognais de frustration et de colère, on venait de dégager un vampire pour qu'un autre revienne. J'avais pourtant stipulé à l'autre vampire de prévenir qu'il ne fallait pas nous déranger. Je regardais Marcus et remarquait qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Je me levais doucement avec la ferme intention d'aller hurler sur la personne qui nous dérangeaient quand je sentis les bras de mon compagnon se resserrer autour de moi, je lui lançais un regard interloqué, il ce contenta de répondre.

« Entre Aro, et dis nous rapidement ce qui se passe. »

Je vis la porte s'ouvrir sur mon beau-frère, il nous regarda un sourire aux lèvres avant de commencer.

« Isabella, Marcus, heureux de voir que vous vous êtes enfin avouez vos sentiments, et que vous êtes prêt à vivre heureux ensemble. Mais comme vous le savez les ennuies viennent toujours pendant les bon moments. Bon je vois que je vous ennuie à tourner autour du pot, les Cullen vont arriver demain en début d'après midi, ils veulent nous voir car ils ont appris que nous somme au courant pour toi, ou plutôt pour me faire mieux comprendre, ils savent que l'ont sait qu'ils ont abandonné une humaine connaissant notre secret, mais ils ne savent pas que tu es un vampire, et encore moins que tu es la compagne de Marcus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, veux tu les revoir, ou préfère tu rester dans ta chambre durant leur séjour ? »

Je restais bouche-bée, les Cullen allaient venir, j'allais revoir Edward, je devrais être heureuse, mais tout ce que je ressentais étais de la colère envers eux. De la colère pour m'avoir abandonné, de la colère pour ne pas m'avoir dit au revoir et surtout de la colère pour m'avoir déranger maintenant. Je grognais bruyamment avant de m'éloigné des bras de mon compagnon.

« Ecoute Aro, j'ai une idée… »

**A SUIVRE**

Je sais, c'est court mais c'est j'ai un peu de mal à faire de long chapitre, et comme je l'ai dit il y a quelques chapitres j'aime m'arrêter sur du suspens. J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Désoler pour l'orthographe. Et merci de laisser une reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 12**

**POV Isabella :**

J'avais expliquée mon plan à Aro et Marcus, le premier n'aimait pas trop mon plan car Carlisle était son ami, mais Marcus avait de suite accepté, et au bout de mainte et mainte supplication Aro avait finit par dire oui, mais il refusait de prendre partie au jeu que j'allais commencer.

Les Cullen arrivaient aujourd'hui, dans à peine quelques minutes, Aro irait les accueillir et parlerait avec eux, et comme il avait décidé de ne pas prendre partie je ne pourrais pas assister à cette réunion, enfin je ne pourrais assister à cette réunion en mode visible, mais en invisible personne ne se douterais que je serais là, pas même Aro, et ils faillaient vraiment que j'y sois, je voulais savoir pourquoi, hormis le faite qu'ils se lassaient de moi, ils m'avaient abandonné.

J'entendis le bruit des grandes portes du hall s'ouvrir alors que je percevais leur odeurs familière envahir les lieux. Je me mis aussitôt invisible et suivais discrètement Aro qui venait de sortir de son bureau pour les accueillir. Je les vis, tous debout dans le grand hall, Carlisle tenait Esmée par la main, Alice était littéralement collé à Edward, Emmet était juste derrière eux, quand à Rosalie et Jasper ils étaient en retraient, éloignés de la famille. Ils avaient tous un comportement bizarre. Carlisle aperçut Aro qui les salua respectueusement avant de les inviter dans son bureau.

Aro était assis dans son bureau, entouré de Caius et de mon sublime compagnon, en face de lui se trouvait Carlisle et Esmée qui étaient eux aussi assis. Edward était appuyer nonchalamment sur le mur, Alice dans ses bras, Emmet était à sa droite, sur le mur d'en face Rosalie et Jasper se tenait côte à côte, lançant un regard haineux à leurs compagnons.

« - Aro, _commença Carlisle_, nous sommes venue te voir pour t'expliquer les raisons qui nous ont poussé à abandonner cette humaine qui était au courant de notre existence. _Je pouvais percevoir la peur de Carlisle, même s'il ne le montrait pas il était terrorisé comme toute sa famille hormis Rosalie et Jasper._

- Eh bien Carlisle, explique nous pourquoi toi et ton clan avez enfreins la plus importante de nos règles. _Répliqua froidement Marcus, le regard haineux. Je suis sur que si le chef des Cullen était encore humain, de grosse gouttes de sueur perlerait à son front._

- Eh bien, tout d'abord on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'on lui a dit notre secret, elle a devinée toute seule…

- Cela ne change strictement rien au faite que vous avez abandonné une humaine au courant de notre secret. _Souffla Caius, au bord de la crise d'énervement. Je vis Carlisle pâlir encore plus que la normale._

- Nous avons conscience de cela, et nous pouvons vous assurer qu'elle ne dira rien._ Continua-t-il faiblement._

- Oh Carlisle arrête, du sais aussi bien que moi que nous n'avons aucune raison valable pour l'avoir abandonné, et que mis à part ta confiance en elle rien ne peux nous assurer qu'elle ne trahira pas le secret. _Rétorqua Rosalie, tout les Cullen lui lancèrent un regard noir (hormis Jasper) auquel elle se contenta de répondre pas un haussement d'épaule. _

Je dois dire que tout comme moi les rois étaient étonné de cette échange, tout le monde savaient le clan Cullen unis comme une famille, alors que là, Rosalie venait littéralement de donner raison aux Volturi, et cela n'avait aucunement l'air de la déranger. Aro demanda à Carlisle de leurs expliquer leur raison pour la trahison et il demanda aussi aux autres Cullen comme Volturi de ne pas intervenir jusqu'à la fin de son discours.

Carlisle expliqua alors que j'avais découvert seule le secret, il expliqua qu'ils m'avaient prise pour la compagne d'Edward, à ces mots Marcus se retient de grogner, et qu'ils pensaient à me transformer, mais qu'ils c'étaient rendu compte de leur erreur et qu'ils avaient décidé de me laisser vivre ma vie humaine, il leur dit aussi que si je me risquais à dévoiler leur secret on me prendrait pour folle et m'enverrais dans un asile.

Une fois qu'il eu expliqué et avant qu'Aro n'est eu le temps de prendre la parole Rosalie demanda à parler. Les Cullen (hormis Jasper) la regardèrent étonné, ils allaient objecter mais Marcus les devança en lui disant de parler.

A son tour, Rosalie expliqua que j'avais eu des doutes sur leur nature, mais qu'Edward avait confirmé, elle leur dit aussi qu'en aucun cas j'étais la compagne d'Edward, et que tous le savait, elle expliqua que Carlisle et Esmée avait juste aimé la paix que j'apportais à leur fils, elle leur dit aussi que jamais je n'aurais été transformer, Edward ne le voulait pas et Carlisle n'irait pas contre un veux de son premier fils, pour finir elle leur dit, que même si je dévoilerais leurs secret et que personne ne me croirait, que j'étais tout de même au courant, par leur fautes.

Je la regardais étonné, elle reconnaissait toute ces erreurs et celle de sa famille, elle était quasiment en train de demander aux Volturi de les tuer. Esmée la regarda effarée, alors que Jasper hochait la tête, signe qu'il confirmait la parole de Rosalie, il démontra aussi ainsi que si nous nous en prenions aux Cullen il ne prendrait pas leur partis, car je dois dire que si les Cullen aurait voulu se battre, avoir le Dieu de la guerre (Jasper) de leur côté aurait été un atout considérable.

Je vis Aro considérer les deux discours, se demandant s'il devait ou non tuer les Cullen pour avoir trahi les règles, si cela aurait été un autre clan j'aurais été sur qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à les tuer, mais il connaissait personnellement Carlisle, et ne voulait pas tuer son ami. Il pourrait se contenter de tuer Edward (ce qui me ferait grandement plaisir), c'était lui qui avait trahi le secret, lui qui m'avait révéler leur identité, mais Carlisle ne supporterait pas la perte de son premier fils, et Aro ne voulait pas causer sa peine. Je le vis prendre les mains de ses frères pour connaître leur avis. Ils ne durent pas leur plaire car il retenu un grognement, se que tous remarquèrent.

Je commençais à en avoir marre d'attendre le choix d'Aro, moi qui voulait pouvoir leur pourrir le séjour, s'ils mourraient tous aujourd'hui je ne pourrais pas m'amusée, mais s'ils ne mourraient pas maintenant, ils repartiraient, et ça Aro le savait, c'est pour cela qu'il a finalement accepté de me laisser m'amuser avec eux, car il savait qu'ils ne resteraient pas plus de quelques heures.

Je grognais de frustration, oubliant un instant que j'étais toujours invisible. Je les vis tous se tendre avant de se tourner en direction du bruit, mais ils ne me virent pas, cela affola les Cullen, Marcus et Caius souriaient alors qu'Aro semblait blasé. Je me rapprochais doucement de Carlisle, laissant trainé mon souffle près de son oreille, il ce retourna dans tout les sens, cherchant d'où venait se courant d'air froid. Je me retenais difficilement de rire alors que je le voyais affoler. Tous le regardaient, les Cullen ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, Marcus se retenait lui aussi de rire, tout comme Caius, alors qu'Aro semblait de plus en plus énerver contre moi. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demandant brusquement Carlisle ne supportant plus la peur.

« - Je m'excuse mon ami pour ce petit désagrément, mais disons juste que j'avais demandé à une personne de ne pas venir, et que comme d'habitude elle n'en fait cas sa tête. _Les Cullen le regardèrent étonné, se demandant s'il ne se moquait de lui. _Elle est invisible_ Rajouta t'il._

- Tu as un garde avec un don d'invisibilité ? _demanda Carlisle brusquement intéressé. Marcus grogna à la mention de garde._

- Non Carlisle, pas un garde la compagne de Marcus, c'est aussi un bouclier.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici, pourquoi elle voulait écoutée notre conversation, elle ne peut pas ce mêler de ses affaires. »

Marcus grogna avant de soulever Edward du sol, une lueur de défit dans les yeux, le menaçant de ne dire qu'une seule parole. Il resserrait de plus en plus la prise sur sa gorge, son cou commençait à se fissurer, et je sus que dans quelques minutes à peine sa tête aurait déserté son corps.

« Eh bien présente-toi, qu'on puisse savoir qui a eu la chance de sortir Marcus de sa dépression. » dit calmement Rosalie, se désintéressant complètement de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son frère. J'apparu doucement devant Edward et Marcus, là où tous regardaient, je fis un signe de main voyant la bouche des Cullen s'ouvrir.

« Bonjour »

**A SUIVRE**

Je pense que ce chapitre sera assez long, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Désoler pour l'orthographe. Et merci de laisser une reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews, et répondre à ce que la plupart on demander oui les Cullen payerons pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Isabella.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13**

**POV Isabella :**

_Je fis un signe de la main voyant la bouche des Cullen s'ouvrir._

_« Bonjour »_

Tout le monde me dévisageaient, alors que Marcus lâcha Edward qui tomba lourdement au sol avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de poser ma tête contre son torse.

« Be…Bella ? » Commença Alice, dans sa voix ont pouvait sentir une profonde inquiétude et un peu de colère.

« C'est Isabella maintenant ! » Me contentais je de répondre.

Ils continuaient tous de me dévisager et je dois dire que cela commençait sérieusement à m'énerver, je me retenais de grogner alors que je me collais de plus en plus à Marcus.

« - Tu es un vampire_ commença Edward, je me contentais d'hocher la tête_, et tu es aussi la compagne de Marcus_, grogna t'il, là aussi je me contentais d'hocher la tête alors que Marcus grognait._

- Mais tu ne peux pas être un vampire, qui ta transformer, que fais tu es Italie et pourquoi tout le monde pense que tu es la compagne de Marcus, tu es celle d'Edward normalement. _Commenta Emmet._

- Victoria m'a transformé, tu sais la compagne de James que vous avez laisser à mes trousse alors que vous partiez tranquillement, je suis aller en Italie pour des raisons personnelle, et maintenant que j'ai rencontre mon compagnon je compte bien y rester, et NON je ne suis pas la compagne d'Edward, tu crois vraiment que s'il aurait été mon compagnon il aurait été capable de m'abandonner en me disant que je n'étais qu'une distraction, qu'un teste pour voir jusqu'où allait son contrôle sur sa soif de sang. » Marcus, tout comme Rosalie et Jasper grognèrent à la fin de mon discours, mon compagnon resserrait sa prise sur moi tout en jetant un regard assassin à Edward.

Carlisle me regarda avant de brusquement sourire.

« - Si Bella_ je grognais à la mention de mon surnom,_ Isabella je veux dire n'est plus humaine, notre problème est réglé, jamais elle ne trahira notre secret étant un vampire.

- Cela ne change rien Carlisle, au faite que toi et ton clan avez trahi la plus importante de nos règles, vous ne saviez pas qu'elle allait être transformé, et en plus vous lui avez laissé une traqueuse en colère sur le dos, c'est inadmissible, vous méritez la mort, et je dois dire que si tu n'étais pas un ancien ami de mon frère je me serais déjà occuper de vous. _Rétorqua Marcus, la voix empreins de haine._ »

Je vis Carlisle pâlir alors que son clan se rapprochait doucement de lui, et comme depuis leur arriver Jasper et Rosalie ne firent rien, se contentent de les fixer méchamment.

« - Attendez, avant que quelqu'un prenne un décision sur votre sort j'aimerais savoir pourquoi Rosalie et Jasper ne vous ont pas adressé la parole depuis le début et pourquoi ils semblent nourrir une haine profonde envers vous._ Demandais-je à l'intention des Cullen._

- Je vais te répondre Isabella, vois tu quelques jours après notre départ Jasper à découvert qu'Alice lui mentait, elle nous cachait la plupart de ses vision, en disant nous je parle bien évidement de Jasper et moi, nous avons découvert que Jasper n'est pas le compagnon d'Alice, il ne la jamais été, comme Emmet n'est pas mon compagnon, mais avec l'aide de toute la famille ils ont réussit à nous induire en erreur ses dernières année, comme je le disais au début c'est ton abandon qui nous à ouvert les yeux, un jour alors que l'ont revenais de la chasse nous avons entendu une conversation entre eux, ils demandaient à Edward pourquoi il ne t'avais pas transformer, il à répondit que tu n'étais pas sa compagne, Alice à alors rétorquer que Jasper n'étais pas son compagnon, et que je n'étais pas la compagne d'Emmet, mais que cela ne nous empêchaient pas d'être ensemble, il à alors mis le faite que tu aurais un bouclier et qu'il serait plus compliquer pour eux de d'induire en erreur que pour nous. Nous sommes immédiatement rentré, avons pris nos affaires et sommes partis, j'ai découvert un peu après que Jasper était mon véritable compagnon, et je dois dire que nous étions heureux ensemble, jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent la décision de venir vous voir, et nous devions être là car à cette époque nous étions présent quand tu as découvert notre nature se qui nous impliquent dans ce problème. Voilà la raison pour laquelle nous ne nous adressons pas la parole et que nous sommes en colère. »

Dire que j'étais choquée étais un euphémisme, c'était vraiment horrible, moi qui prenait les Cullen pour une gentil famille de vampire végétarien je venais de découvrir je j'avais tord, ils étaient fourbe et cruelle, rien avoir avec la bonté et la gentillesse qu'ils affichaient en public, je dois dire que cela m'attristais réellement de savoir que Rosalie et Jasper avait été manipulé de la sorte, même si étant humaine ils ne me parlaient peu, voir pas du tout, personne ne devrait vivre près de son compagnon sans savoir son identité, personne ne devait être induit en erreur par sa famille. Je haïssais déjà les Cullen depuis mon abandon, mais là la haine que j'éprouvais à leur égard n'avait plus de limite, et je venais de prendre conscience d'une chose importante, il ne ressortirait pas d'ici vivant.

« Carlisle, c'est inadmissible ce que vous avez fait subir à ces jeunes gens, il est interdit de manipulé les gens pour leur caché qui est leur véritable compagnon, déjà qu'avec la trahison que tu as commise, tu baisse de plus en plus dans mon estime, je ne pensais pas cela de toi, et je dois dire que tu me dégoute, vraiment tu es un être abjecte pour leurs avoir fait subir ça. »

Cullen comme Volturi était étonné de la réaction d'Aro, je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait renier son ami comme cela, bien que Carlisle l'es bien mérité. Carlisle qui en ce moment même avait la bouche ouverte et regardait Aro ahuris. Aro s'approcha de Carlisle, ce mit debout devant son siège, posant les mains près de sa tête il déclara d'une voix froide '_tu dois payer pour tes crimes' _avant de lui arracher la tête.

**A SUIVRE**

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrait très certainement pas poster de chapitre avant Dimanche, je m'en excuse et espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Désoler pour l'orthographe. Et merci de laisser une reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews, désolé pour l'attente, je sais que certain(es) n'aime pas le faite que j'ai tué Carlisle, mais il m'énerve vraiment avec ses manière de bon samaritain c'est moi le plus gentil le plus sympa...Et ne vous inquiétez pas, il va encore il y avoir des bouleversements.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 14**

**POV Isabella :**

Aro venait de décapiter Carlisle, tout le monde le regardait, ne s'attendant pas à ça, Carlisle avait été son ami durant plusieurs siècles, et il avait vécu parmi les Volturi durant plusieurs décennies. Seul Caius et Marcus ne semblaient pas vraiment étonné du geste d'Aro je regardais mon compagnon, voulant lui demander des réponses. « Je t'expliquerais plus tard ma douce. » Me dit il si bas que j'eu du mal à l'entendre alors qu'il était tout près de moi. Esmée pleurait, son corps était secoué de sanglots secs près du cadavre de son compagnon alors qu'Edward, Emmet et Alice ne bougeaient plus sous le choc. Rosalie semblait légèrement peiné, même s'il avait trahi en lui mentant sur son compagnon il était tout de même son créateur, quand à Jasper, cela ne paraissait pas l'attrister le moins du monde, il était calme et détendu.

Aro retourna calmement s'asseoir, il dévisageait les Cullen un à un.

« - Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite, mais nos problèmes ne sont pas réglés pour autant, certes Carlisle était fautif, et il devait payer pour ses erreurs, mais vous aussi Esmée, Edward, Alice et Emmet devez payer, pas pour avoir abandonné Isabella, car comme la si bien dit le défunt Carlisle, elle est un vampire dorénavant, et ne risque en aucun cas de dévoiler notre secret, bien que votre geste était extrêmement stupide, mais vous devez payer pour avoir caché à Jasper et Rosalie leur lien, car c'est la pire chose que l'on puisse faire à un vampire, le manipuler dans l'espoir qu'il ne découvre pas son/sa compagnon/compagne. »

Les expressions des Cullen passaient tour à tour de tristesse, choc, colère et peur. Le discours d'Aro les avait bouleversés. Je voyais Jasper peiné à tenir debout sous le torrent d'émotion qui se déversait en lui, je l'enveloppais dans mon bouclier, avec l'espoir de le soulager un peu, il me regarda interloqué avant de me sourire en me murmurant un merci, Edward lui me regardait étonné, n'entendant plus les pensés de son frère, enfin plutôt de son ancien frère, je me contentais d'hausser les épaules, avant de reporter mon attention sur Aro qui avait repris son monologue.

« - Mais avant de vous tuez, j'aimerais connaître les raison qui vous ont poussé à commettre pareil ineptie, j'aimerais savoir, dans le folle espoir de comprendre, ce qui c'est passer pour que vous deveniez aussi abjecte.

- Vous tuez notre créateur, vous nous menacez de mort et vous nous insulté ! Vous aussi êtes vraiment ignoble Aro ! Vous comme vos frères, vos compagnes et tous les Volturi êtes des êtres diabolique, vous tuez des humains, vous vous dites rois et permettez de tuer des gens selon votre humeur, vous êtes vraiment … _Hurla Alice avant de soudainement se taire, s'étant fait décapiter par Caius, qui ne supportait plus ses insultes._

- Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre, moi je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça, car aucune raison n'est valable pour un tel comportement. _Déclara froidement Caius avant de se tourner vers son frère, _tuons les tous maintenant avant qu'ils ne créent encore plus de problèmes. »

A peine finit-il sa phrase qu'Emmet lui sautait dessus, un combat acharné commença alors, Emmet était certes fort, mais Caius avait plus de mille ans, et était plus expérimenter. En quelques minutes il avait pris l'avantage et arrachait la tête d'Emmet qui gisait dorénavant au sol. Edward voyant son frère mourir c'était lui aussi engagé dans un combat avec Caius, ne pouvant lire les pensées de son adversaire il perdit rapidement, se retrouvant lui aussi étêté, son cadavre reposait sur celui de son frère qui était près de celui de sa sœur, le cadavre de Carlisle était quand à lui à quelques mètres. Caius s'approcha doucement d'Esmée, avant de lui arracher la tête d'un coup sec. Le bureau était saccagé, la bibliothèque était tombé, des chaises étaient renversé, les tableaux étaient pour la plupart au sol, un véritable capharnaüm régnait.

Aro soupira lourdement.

« Eh bien, vu qu'il ne reste plus rien de mon bureau allons parler dans le tient Caius, et espérons que tu ne lui réserveras pas le même sort. »

Il s'approcha de la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de nous invitez à sortir. Nous nous dirigions doucement vers le bureau de Caius quand nous croisâmes Démétri et Félix au détour d'un couloir, Aro les arrêta.

« Faites nettoyer mon bureau et faites incinérer les corps qui si trouve. »

Ordonna-t-il, avant de continuer son chemin. La porte du bureau de Caius se dressait devant nous, nous entrâmes avant de tous nous asseoir.

« - Alors Rosalie, Jasper, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire maintenant ? _Questionna mon compagnon._

- Vous n'allez pas nous tuer ? _Demanda craintivement Rosalie._

- Eh bien non, ce n'est pas prévu au programme, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez retissant au faites de sympathisez avec Isabella alors qu'elle était humaine, et que vous ne la vouliez pas dans notre monde, donc j'en ai déduit que vous ne nous avez pas trahi intentionnellement, vous vous êtes contenter de suivre votre clan, et ensuite vous avez été les victimes des Cullen, par conséquent nous n'avons aucun motif de vous tuez. Vous êtes libres de vos actes. _Répondis tranquillement mon chéri_

- Oh, oui c'est vrai que démontrez comme vous le faites nous ne sommes pas coupables d'un quelconque crime. Puis-je m'entretenir en privée avec mon compagnon quelques temps ?

- Bien sur, suivez moi je vais vous montrer une pièce insonorisé. _Déclara Aro avant de se lever. _Vous viendrez ensuite nous faire par de votre décision. »

Aro sortit tranquillement du bureau, Rosalie et Jasper à sa suite. Moi je me retournais vers mon compagnon avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Caius nous regarda interloqué. « Cela n'aurais pas êtes très poli de le faire tout à l'heure près des cadavres. » Me contentais-je de répondre avant de brusquement rire avec Marcus et Caius. Je me levais pour allez m'asseoir sur les genoux de mon compagnon qui m'entoura de ses bras, nous restions là en silence attendant Rosalie et Jasper. Aro entra avant d'aller s'asseoir ne brisant pas le silence et le calme de la pièce, nous étions bien, heureux. Je posais ma tête sur l'épaule de mon compagnon respirant son odeur alors qu'il jouait avec mes cheveux. Jasper entra suivit de Rosalie, ils se tenaient par la main, je les regardais, attendant de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Rosalie déclara calmement « Nous désirions vivre ici. »

**A SUIVRE**

J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai tuer tous les Cullen car pour moi ils étaient tous coupables, et puis il faut bien des méchants pour l'histoire.

Désoler pour l'orthographe. Et merci de laisser une reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews. Pour répondre à une reviews, les Cullen ont fait ça à Jasper et Rosalie par pur égoïsme, Alice avait vu dans sa première vision Jasper, elle en à déduit que c'était son compagnon, et quand elle à appris la vérité elle à tout fait pour le cacher, ne voulant pas qu'il la quitte, en ce qui concerne Emmet et Rosalie, elle l'avait trouvé et ne supportant pas de le voir à moitié mort l'avait ramener à Carlisle pour qu'il le transforme, ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, puis Alice et Jasper sont arriver, et comme Alice il ne voulait pas que Rosalie le quitte alors ils leurs ont mentit avec la bénédiction de tous les autres Cullen. J'espère que cette explication vous suffira. J'ai vraiment aimé ta reviews Chlo.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 15**

**POV Isabella :**

Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois que Jasper et Rosalie vivaient avec nous à Volterra, ils avaient pris la même alimentation et que moi, et étaient des maitres d'armes, je m'étais énormément rapprocher d'eux, les voyant comme un frère et une sœur, Rosalie et moi étions rapidement devenue confidente, et Jasper me permettais de me défouler, il m'entrainait personnellement à me battre, j'avais bien au début demander à Félix et Démétri de le faire, mais étant la compagne de Marcus ils prenaient des gants avec moi, et ne se battaient pas vraiment. Je me rappellerais toujours de la conversation que nous avions eue le jour ou ils avaient demandé à rester.

**Flash Back :**

_« Nous désirions vivre ici. »_

Je fixais Rosalie et Jasper interloqué, ne m'attendant pas à cela, je pensais que maintenant leurs problèmes réglés ils allaient partir pour vivre heureux ensemble, en couple, mais non, ils décidaient de rester à Volterra. Moi comme les rois les regardions, attendant qu'ils développent un peu les raison pour laquelle ils voulait rester.

« Nous aimerions rester à Volterra, avec vous, premièrement car nous voulons en apprendre un peu plus sur Isabella, aussi pour nous excuser de notre attitude envers elle quand elle était encore humaine, et secondement car nous nous voyons mal continuer à vivre une vie ou nous serions obliger de toujours déménager pour ne pas attirer l'attention, nous n'avons jamais vraiment aimé se style de vie. Nous sommes près à prendre une alimentation classique, bien que je me voie mal tuer un innocent, je préférais tuez un violeur, un assassin, un pédophile, et Jasper consent aussi à prendre la même alimentation que moi. Nous sommes conscients qu'on s'impose un peu, et que vous pouvez refuser, mais nous aimerions vraiment rester. » Continua calmement Rosalie.

Je continuais de les fixer, Rosalie et Jasper voulaient apprendre à me connaître, et ils étaient près pour ça à changer d'alimentation. J'étais vraiment étonné, et aussi pleinement heureuse, un sourire niais prenait place sur mes lèvres alors que je les observais toujours.

« Bien sur que nous acceptons que vous restez, bien que nous sommes tous étonnés, et quand à votre alimentation, Isabella à la même donc cela ne posera pas vraiment de problèmes, et vous me voyer heureux de savoir que vous désirez apprendre à la connaître. Bien entendu vous ne pouvez pas rester à rien faire tous les jours, que penser vous de devenir maitre d'armes, vous entraineriez nos gardes aux combats… » Aro continua son monologue sur ce qu'ils allaient faire au château durant des heures et des heures, alors que Rosalie et moi nous fixions heureuses.

**Fin du flash back**

Je me dirigeais actuellement vers les appartements de Rosalie et Jasper, ils étaient de congé aujourd'hui, Jasper avaient prévu de passer la journée avec Démétri et Félix, quand à Rosalie, j'allais lui demander si elle voulait faire du shopping. Je venais enfin d'arriver devant sa porte, j'allais l'ouvrir quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement toute seule devant moi.

« Isabella ! Tu passes la journée avec Rose ? Je ne savais pas. Bon c'est pas tout, mais les mecs m'attendent, à plus »

Jasper venait de brusquement filler après m'avoir fait la bise. Je regardais l'endroit par où il était partis avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Rosalie m'accueillit chaleureusement, avant de me demander ce que je faisais ici. Je lui proposais alors une journée shopping, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie. Nous nous dirigeâmes calmement vers le garage, je pris une de mes voitures (une Lamborghini rouge) avant de démarrer précipitamment.

« - Tu as pris ta carte ? _Me demanda Rose alors que nous nous éloignions doucement du château._

- Non, celle de Marcus, Aro en avait marre que je dépense des sommes exubérantes pour des vêtements alors il me la cacher, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, ce n'est pas comme si on risquait d'être à découvert._ M'exclamais-je._

- Moi aussi j'ai pris celle de mon compagnon, mais pas pour les même raisons, il m'a mis au défit de ne rien dépenser avec ma cartes cette semaine, j'ai donc pris la sienne. Il n'a pas précisé. »

A la fin de sa phrase nous éclations de rire, le reste du trajet ce fis dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Nous passâmes la journée à faire du shopping, nous allions systématiquement à la voiture, qui se remplissait rapidement, l'après midi touchait à sa fin quand je commençais à me sentir nauséeuse, étonné j'en fis par à Rosalie. Alors qu'elle me disait que c'était juste psychologique, que je ne pouvais pas être malade la nausée revint de plus belle, je me dépêchais de courir à vitesse humaine jusqu'au toilette les plus proche où je vomis. Inquiète je regardais Rosalie qui semblait terrorisé.

Elle m'aida à me relever et me conduisis jusque la voiture. Elle se gara devant un hôpital, je la regardais étonné.

« Maladie humaine, médecin humain, tu as mal au ventre ? _J'hochais la tête. _Eh bien allons faire une écographie pour voir se qui se passe, ce n'est peu être rien, un humain qui est mal passé, mais vérifions tout de même, ça ne coute rien. »

J'hochais la tête ne comprenant pas son résonnement, mais je la suivais, j'avais confiance en elle, et même si je savais que cela ne servirais à rien j'acceptais de passer cette écographie.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que je me trouvais sur cette table, le médecin arriva doucement un pot de crème dans les mains. Il m'en appliqua sur le ventre ne manquant pas de me dire que ma peau était froide. Rose lui dit que c'était un trait de famille. Le médecin passa une sonde sur mon ventre tout en fixant un petit écran qui se trouvait sur ma droite. Il se tourna vers moi souriant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, tout va bien, vous êtes juste enceinte. »

**A SUIVRE**

J'espère que vous avez aimé, je sais je suis sadique de coupé ici, mais tant pis, on ne me changera pas j'aime le suspens.

Désoler pour l'orthographe. Et merci de laisser une reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews déjà plus de 100, je suis super contente. Je suis heureuse que vous continuiez de me lire.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 16**

**POV Isabella :**

_« Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, tout va bien, vous êtes juste enceinte. »_

'Vous êtes juste enceinte', 'juste enceinte', 'enceinte' ces mots tournaient en boucle dans mon cerveau, enceinte, j'étais enceinte, enceinte de Marcus, enceinte d'un vampire, moi un vampire, enceinte d'un autre vampire, c''étais impossible, improbable, je ne pouvais pas être enceinte, c'était biologiquement impossible. Un vampire ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte, Rosalie en ai la preuve, peu importe le nombre de fois ou elle à essayée, jamais elle n'a eu d'enfant, alors pourquoi moi Isabella Swan vampire depuis plusieurs mois est enceinte ?

« - C'est impossible, je ne peut pas être enceinte ! _M'exclamais-je brusquement._

- Pourquoi cela est impossible ? Vous n'avez jamais… _Demanda le médecin._

- Si, bien sur que si, mais… mon compagnon est stérile. _Rajoutais-je en voyant l'air étonné de mon médecin._

- Et, vous n'avez jamais…_continua-t-il._

- Quoi ! Vous me prenez pour qui ? Jamais je ne tromperais mon compagnon, je suis fidèle et le resterais jusqu'à ma mort._ Criais-je._

- Navré mademoiselle, d'avoir insinué ça, mais cela veut dire que votre compagnon n'ai pas stérile, je vous l'assure vous êtes enceinte, tenez regarder sur l'écran qui se trouve à votre droite, vous pouvez voir le fœtus, excuser moi, je voulais dire vous pouvez voir les fœtus, vous en êtes à votre troisième mois, c'est pour cela que c'est peu visible sur votre corps, mais votre ventre commence à prendre des formes, voulez vous savoir le sexe ? »

J'étais bouleversé, ce médecin humain était en train de me montrer mes enfants, j'avais des enfants, j'aurais bientôt deux enfants, dans six mois j'aurais des enfants de Marcus, il fallait que je lui dise, il fallait que je lui montre, il ne me croirait pas si je ne lui apportais pas de preuve.

« - Vous… vous pouvez me donner une copie de cette vidéo ? _Demandais-je d'une petite voie._

- Bien sur mademoiselle, mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, voulez vous connaître le sexe de vos enfants._ Répondit-il._

_Je levais la tête vers Rose, ne savant pas vraiment si je voulais le savoir, elle me regarda, un sourire emprunt de bonheur et d'un peu de tristesse au visage._

- Oui, si nous connaissons le sexe de vos enfants à toi et Marcus, nous pourrions commencer dès maintenant à préparer une chambre, à acheter des vêtements, des jouets… _Lui dit gentiment Rosalie._

- D'accord mesdames, attendez quelques secondes s'il vous plait, _il mit une paire de lunette avant de fixer l'écran attentivement, bougeant la sonde sur mon ventre, _des filles, vous êtes enceinte de deux petites filles mademoiselle. »

Il retira ensuite la sonde de mon ventre, il tendit une serviette à Rosalie pour qu'elle me ressui le ventre tandis qu'il faisait une copie de la vidéo. Je regardais tendrement mon ventre, étonnée de ne pas avoir remarquée plus tôt qu'il avait légèrement grossi, j'étais un vampire, je n'étais pas sensé prendre du poids, et personne ne l'avait remarqué, même Marcus ! Rosalie me fit un tendre sourire avant de poser délicatement sa main sur mon ventre, ses doigts se baladant sur la fine bosse que nous venions enfin de remarquer. Le médecin arriva à ce moment là, il nous sourit avant de nous tendre une petite cassette. Je la pris, le remerciais avant de sortir avec mon amie. Elle me conduisit jusque la voiture démarra et nous ramena chez nous.

Nous nous trouvions devant le bureau de Gianna, sur lequel je m'étais assis attendant que Rosalie aille chercher mon compagnon et ses frères. Je vis Heidi arriver avec un groupe d'humains, Gianna les salua alors que je leur adressais un signe de tête. A leur opposer je vis Caius, Marcus, Aro et Rosalie se diriger vers moi.

« Garde nous en quelques uns Heidi. » dit Caius à vitesse vampirique.

Elle acquiesça avant de continuer la visite avec les humains. Marcus vint vers moi avant de m'embrasser tendrement. « Rosalie nous à dit que c'était urgent, que ce passe t'il mon amour ? » souffla t'il d'une voie inquiète. « Allons dans ton salon chéri, il faut vraiment que je vous parle en privé. » Il me regarda étonné avant de me soulever et de partir à vitesse vampirique vers son salon.

« Que ce passe t'il ? » Demanda-t-il alors que nous venions de tous nous asseoir.

Je leur demandai de regarder attentivement la vidéo qui allait passer, alors que Rosalie mettait en marche le lecteur DVD. Ils me regardèrent étonné avant de fixer l'écran qui affichait dorénavant l'image de mes deux petites filles.

« - Pourquoi nous montre tu l'écographie d'une femme enceinte ? Femme qui est enceinte de jumelles, elle en ait à son troisièmes mois de grossesse, si je regarde bien. Mais Isabella, pourquoi nous montrer ça, Rosalie nous avait dit que c'était important, ne nous dit pas que tu nous as fait déranger juste pour nous montrez une écographie, pas juste pour ça ! _S'exclama Aro indigner_

- Aro, le 'ça' comme tu dis est quelque chose d'important, ce n'est pas l'écographie de n'importe qu'elle femme enceinte ! C'est MON écographie, l'écographie de MES bébés, c'est MOI qui suis enceinte, j'ai fait cette écographie il y a quelques minutes, ce n'est pas rien, je trouve que c'est une bonne raison pour vous avoir déranger avant un repas. _M'indignais-je, il osait dire que lui montrer la toute première image de mes enfants n'étais pas important !_

- Tu es enceinte ! _Demanda brusquement Marcus bouleverser._

- Oui, je suis enceinte de toi mon chéri, tu es le père de nos enfants, le père de deux magnifiques petites filles.

- Mais c'est impossible, un vampire ne peut pas être enceinte Isabella, il doit forcement y avoir une erreur. _S'écria Caius._

- Fait tout les testes que tu désire Caius, mais je suis bien enceinte, ce sont bien mes bébés que tu vois sur cet écran. »

Marcus me pris dans ces bras avant de me faire tournoyer dans les airs, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage.

« J'ai fais quelques recherches sur les grossesses, aux cours des trois premier mois tu devais normalement avoir des nausées, tu en as eu une toute à l'heure, et je ne pense pas que tu en auras d'autres, ce qui est un point positif, mais c'est à partir du troisième mois que tu vas avoir des sautes d'humeur, et cela va durer jusqu'à ton accouchement, tu seras extrêmement susceptibles, un rien te rendra triste ou heureuse. Mais tu peux aussi, alors que tu es je ne sais pas moi, en train de faire du shopping devenir subitement triste. Aro, il faudra vraiment faire très attention avec ses sentiments, il faudra aussi qu'elle arrête de s'entrainer dès maintenant, pour les humaines durant leurs grossesses elles sont énormément fatigués, et ont du mal à tenir debout, je pense qu'Isabella aura extrêmement soif, pour remplacer la fatigue humaine, et elle sera très faible durant les six prochain mois. Il faudra être attentif. » Déclara Rosalie.

Aro, Caius et Marcus lui demandèrent de lui expliquer le déroulement d'une grossesse plus en détail. Mon compagnon passait doucement ses mains sur mon ventre rebondit. J'étais heureuse, pleinement heureuse, j'allais être mère de deux petites filles. Marcus caressait mon ventre quand brusquement je sentis un coup. Alors que mon compagnon me demandait ce qu'il y avait un deuxième coup se fit sentir à l'endroit ou était posé sa main. Il me regarda affectueusement avant de murmurer de douces paroles à mon ventre.

Je remarquais les yeux noircit de soif de mon compagnon et de ses frères, je pris la décision de les congédier sentiments. Je remarquais sans peine qu'ils ne voulaient pas me laisser seule, j'étais enceinte, donc par conséquent en position de faiblesse, ils voulaient faire venir Jasper et demander à des gardes de surveiller la porte pour que personne ne rentre. Je tentais vainement de les faire changer d'avis, leur disant que Rosalie resterait à mes côtés, que je ne serais pas seule une seconde. Mais a cour d'argument je baissais les bras et partie m'asseoir

résignée dans un fauteuil.

Jasper était arrivé moins de dix secondes après que Marcus et ses frères soient parties, il entra dans mes appartements (que je partageais avec Marcus) alors que je voyais la silhouette de deux gardes devant la porte. Il s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa passionnément avant de se tourner vers moi et de me demander ce qui se passe. Je lui expliquais calmement que j'étais enceinte et que par conséquent Marcus refusait de me laisser seule. Il me regarda étonné avant de baisser la tête vers mon ventre, je soulevais doucement mon T-shirt pour lui montrer la légère bosse qui s'y profilait. Il approcha prudemment sa main et la déposa sur mon ventre, traçant doucement son contour.

Nous nous trouvions dans la salle des trônes, Aro, Caius et Marcus y était assis, Sulpicia, Anthénodora et moi nous trouvions assise sur les accoudoirs des sièges de nos compagnons respectifs. Aro avait contacté tous les vampires du château pour leur annoncé ma grossesse, et surtout pour les mettre en garde de ne pas tenté de me blessé ou de me manquer de respect, je serais extrêmement susceptible, et un rien pourrait me froisser. Il se leva avant de commencer son discours.

« Je vous ai réunis ici pour vous annoncez une excellente nouvelle, Isabella la compagne de Marcus est enceinte. »

Des murmures parcouraient la salle, tous était étonné et je dois dire que très peu de personnes croyaient à ma grossesse, des exclamations se firent entendre. 'C'est impossible' 'C'est monstrueux'. Des commentaires en tout genres fusaient dans la pièce, Marcus grogna en en entendant certains, je fis distraitement courir mes doigts sur son bras dans le but de le calmer légèrement, et j'essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas lui montrer qu'entendre tout cela me chagrinais. Aro grogna méchamment, sa voie fit ainsi taire tous les bavardages de la salle.

« Sachez que tout ceci est vrai, Isabella est bien enceinte, de jumelles pour ceux que sa intéresserait, et je vous prierais de cessez vos commentaires désobligeant. Nous ne savons pas encore comment va se dérouler sa grossesse, ni comment seront les enfants à naitre, mais tout ce qui nous importe pour le moment est de faire attention, donc je vous demanderais de bien vouloir être attentif à ce qu'elle ne manque de rien. »

Il continua son discours durant plusieurs heures mais je ne l'écoutais plus, il commençait à m'énerver avec tous ces discours, je regardais Marcus qui me souriait niaisement, je continuais à faire parcourir mes doigts sur son avant bras alors qu'il m'attirait doucement à lui.

Au bout de trois longues et interminables heures nous pouvions enfin sortir de la salle des trônes, mon compagnon me porta t'elle une mariée jusque nos appartements, il me déposa sur le lit où nous y passions la nuit…

**A SUIVRE**

J'espère que vous avez aimé,

Je suis désolée pour l'orthographe. Et merci de laisser une reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews. Je suis heureuse que vous continuiez de me lire.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 17**

**POV Marcus :**

Cela faisait maintenant six mois que ma douce Isabella portait nos enfants, son ventre formait une grande et ronde bosse, comme nous l'avait dit Rosalie, elle nous avait fréquemment fait des sautes d'humeur, et quasi toutes les personnes du château en avaient subi les conséquences. Je prenais plaisir à passer des heures à regarder et caresser son ventre rond, ma compagne est vraiment sublime. Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse j'avais fait en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas seule une seule seconde, quand je ne pouvais être à ses côtés, je faisais en sorte que Rosalie et Jasper soit avec elle, il y avait aussi continuellement deux gardes avec elle, la plupart du temps c'était un des jumeaux avec Félix ou Démétri, ils la suivaient partout comme son ombre, sans ce faire trop présent, et quand elle entrait dans une pièce ils étaient devant à la porte. J'avais tout fait pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, pour qu'elle ne risque rien.

Nous avions aussi fait préparer une nurserie pour les jumelles, avec deux jolies berceaux en bois blanc, deux tables à langer, deux dressings déjà emplis de vêtement de toutes tailles, les murs étaient rose bonbon, avec une frise qui représentait des poupées, nous avions aussi commencer à acheter des jouets, des peluches, des poupées, des transat, des livres pour enfants, il y en avait déjà une petite centaine, nos enfants étaient attendu avec impatiente par tous les Volturi.

Nous étions en début d'après midi, et je n'avais pas vu ma douce depuis ce matin, je venais à peine de quitter la salle des trônes que j'entendis les hurlements de douleurs de ma dulcinée, je me précipitais vers sa chambre où je la trouvais allongée sur notre lit, entouré de Rosalie, Jasper, Jane et Démétri, je couru à vitesse vampirique vers elle avant de lui demander ce qui ce passait.

« ESPECE D'ABRUTI, JE SUIS EN TRAIN D'ACCOUCHER ! » hurla t'elle avant de pousser un cri de douleur.

J'attrapais sa main avant de tracer sur le dos de sa main de petits cercles.

« Fait venir Marc immédiatement ! » Dictais-je à Démétri qui couru chercher Marc, un vampire de notre garde qui avait fait des études de médecine, c'est lui qui avait suivit ma femme tout le long de sa grossesse.

Il arriva au bout de cinq minutes durant lesquelles mon amour n'avait cessée de hurler, il fit sortir Démétri et Jasper, demanda à Rosalie de se poster à droite de ma compagne et de la rassurer, il ordonna ensuite à Jane de partir chercher une bassine d'eau et des serviettes. Je continuais de parler à ma compagne qui me hurlais dessus, me disant que plus jamais je ne la toucherais, qu'elle me haïssait, je tentais de faire tout mon possible pour la calmer, mais cela ne servait à rien, Marc me rassura, me disant que c'était commun à toute les femmes enceintes, ma femme lui hurla dessus, lui disant qu'elle n'était pas toutes les femmes enceinte, je continuais à tracer de petit cercle sur sa main, quand j'entendis Marc annoncer le premier bébé. Il le tendit à Jane qui l'enroula dans une serviette et le donna à Rosalie qui partit le laver, quelques minutes plus tard le second bébé était là, encore une fois le médecin le tendis à Jane qui partis retrouver Rosalie avec l'autre enfant pour le laver.

« - Mes bébés, où sont mes bébés ? murmura difficilement ma femme qui commençait à paniquer ne voyant pas sa progéniture.

- Chut ma douce, regarde là, Rosalie arrive avec eux. »

Rosalie entra dans la pièce alors que j'aidais Isabella à se redresser sur le lit, elle tendit les bébés à ma femme qui les prit dans ses bras et les câlina.

« Elle s'appellerons Emeline et Tess, comme tes sœurs humaines Marcus. »

**A SUIVRE**

J'espère que vous avez aimé, je sais que ce chapitre est un peu court mais je ne savais pas trop comment représenter la grossesse, merci de me donner votre avis. Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue.

Je suis désolée pour l'orthographe. Et merci de laisser une reviews.


	18. Chapter 18 Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer

Merci pour les reviews. Ceci est le dernier chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère que vous l'aimerer.

Petit mot pour Chloé, je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi pour les prénoms, ce sont celui de ma meilleure amie et le mien.

Bonne lecture.

**Epilogue**

**POV Isabella :**

'_15 ans plus tard'_

Nous venions de fêter les quinze ans de Tess et Emeline Tess une magnifique blonde d'un mètre 70, avec les yeux bleus (comme Marcus étant humain), quand à Emeline sublime brune, elle faisait la même taille que sa sœur et avait les yeux couleur chocolats (comme sa mère étant humaine).

Aro avait fait organisé une gigantesque fête pour leur anniversaire, y conviant des centaines de vampires tous inconnus à nos filles, mais je me doute que s'il avait invité autant de personnes c'était plus pour développer le don de mes filles que pour leur permettre de se faire des amis, car voyez vous, mes filles ont un extraordinaire pouvoir, elles sont des éponges, cela signifie qu'elles copient les pouvoirs des personnes ayant un don dès qu'elles sont à quinze kilomètres de la personne. Mais mes filles c'étaient tout de même amusées à cette fête.

Au début nous avions eu un peu peur quand à leur vieillesse, mais nous avions vite été rassuré, elles grandissaient normalement, buvaient du sang humain, elles avaient les capacités vampirique d'un nouveau né (force, vitesse…), et depuis quelques temps ont avaient remarqué qu'elles commençaient à cesser de vieillir. Un merveilleux avenir se profilait.

Rosalie arriva vers moi, sa petite fille de quatre ans Elena dans les bras, vous vous demander surement comment elle a pu avoir un enfant, car ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raison que moi, car à ma transformation, je ne suis pas devenu stérile, pourquoi je ne sais pas, c'est comme ça, mais revenons à Rosalie et sa fille, si elle à pu être enceinte c'est grâce au don de mes filles, elles lui ont rendues sa stérilitée, et je dois dire que c'est réussi, la fille de Rosalie est sublime, un parfait mélange d'elle et Jasper. Quand elle arriva à ma hauteur elle me prit dans ses bras alors que sa fille m'embrassait la joue. « Tata, tu veux bien me dire comment on fait les bébés, maman et papa y veulent pas. » s'exclama joyeusement la petite fille alors que j'éclatais de rire. Rosalie me lança un regard désolé avant de gentiment sermonner sa fille. Sa fille glissa doucement de ses bras avant de courir voir Aro et Caius qui discutaient à côté pour leur poser la même question.

Je bavardais joyeusement avec Rosalie, tandis que sa fille allait voir toutes les personnes de la salle des trônes pour qu'on réponde à sa question. Nous discutâmes joyeusement quand Marcus vint vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. « Je te l'enlève quelques heures Rose. » Sur cette phrase il me souleva du sol et couru jusque notre chambre. Il me déposa sur le lit avant de me tendre une robe en soie violette et une paire d'escarpin noir. Je le regardais étonné. « Je t'emmène dehors mon amour, change toi, je doute que tu veuille y aller en tenue de soirée. » Je lui souris avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain pour me changer et me remaquiller.

Nous nous trouvions dorénavant en haut d'une colline, regardant le soleil couchant. Nous étions assis sur l'herbe, Marcus entourait ma taille de ses jambes, il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille avant de me murmurer tendrement.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas très friande de mariage, mais depuis le jour ou je t'ai vu je ne cesse de t'aimer, tes beaux yeux m'ont capturé dès ton premier regard, ta délicieuse odeur fruité ma envoutée, si bien que dès que je t'ai vu je t'es prise dans mes bras et emmener avec moi, depuis ce jour je t'aime, tu m'a donné deux magnifiques enfants alors que c'était quasi impossible, cela fait déjà presque seize ans que l'on ce connaît et j'aimerais que tu devienne ma femme. Veux-tu m'épouser Isabella Marie Swan ? »

« Oui, mille fois oui. » Hurlais-je en l'embrassant passionnément.

**FIN**

J'espère que vous avez aimée ma fiction, je remercie toutes celles (et ceux) qui m'ont suivit et aidée, je suis heureuse d'avoir eu plus d'une centaine de reviews pour une première fiction. Merci à toutes mes lectrices (et lecteur).

Au revoir !


End file.
